Some Heros Wear Black
by Super High School Level Ahoge
Summary: Makoto lived in a world where the impossible could all of a sudden become possible. He lived in a world where people swinging around the city in tights was normal for him. He always thought that could never happen to him, until one day what he thought was a normal spider turned out to be what changed his life forever. Watch as Makoto lives his life as a wall crawling superhero.
1. The Origin Story

_Fourth wall breaking_

Normal talking

SCREAMING

**Alleyway **

Close to a popular arcade in town there was a alleyway. Most people would think that a alleyway was nothing special, but if they looked inside they would see a black gunk inside a dumpster while taking the form of a radioactive spider. This may not seem like it, but one of earths greatest heroes will be born in this spot.

**Dusk High School**

In a classroom at Dusk High there was a boy with a average looking face and a average outfit, this boy is none other than Makoto Naegi. Who was currently struggling to stay awake in science class. He then turned to the audience and and the background froze. _"Hi my name is Makoto Naegi. I go to Dusk High School, a pretty average school in japan, and just like the high school I'm also average. I'm the type of person that people tend to forget, heck I'm so average that when I came here people I had known since the seventh grade all of a sudden forgot my existence. I've never really had anything special about me, I've had hobbies and stuff but not anything that great. Yeah that's pretty much my story, well I should let this fanfic continue". _Said Makoto as he broke the fourth wall and the background continued to move.

"Makoto can you tell the class what the length of the third side of the triangle" said the teacher, who saw Makoto sleeping.

"Um is it 24" asked Makoto. The teacher just sighed and rubbed her eyes in frustration while the rest of the class laughed.

"No Makoto it's not the correct answer, can you help him Daniel" the teacher asked a kid in the front.

"It's 54" said the side character.

"Correct, now lets move onto the next lesson" said the teacher. Makoto glanced at the clock and saw that he still had about 53 more minutes of class left. He eventually fell asleep and after those 53 minutes of sleeping, the bell woke him up from his nap. Since it was the end of school he decided to walk straight home since he didn't feel like staying at school any longer than he had to. While walking home he noticed that he was bowfin followed by someone. He then looked in a mirror and saw in the reflection that he was being followed by a big blonde haired guy with a football jacket.

_"Oh great he followed me. In case you didn't know this is my long time bully since elementary school Flash Thompson. We're basically polar opposites, me being average and not really noticeable, and Flash being the most athletic and noticeable guy at school, at least that's what all the college scouts say about him" _said Makoto, breaking the fourth wall once again.

"Sup dweeb where you off to" asked Flash in a cocky tone.

"I don't need to tell you" said Makoto. Flash then grabbed Makoto by the collar of his jacket and pushed up against the wall.

"You think you can just talk to me like that can't you huh nerd. Oh well not like it matters because guess what, I'm going to Hopes Peak as the Super High School Level Football Player" said Flash. Makoto's eyes widened as he recalled the name Hopes Peak in his head. He knew it was a really incredible school for talented people in all areas like writing, cooking, sports, and many other amazing talents. The fact that Flash was going made Makoto feel jealous of him. Flash always made fun of him and bullied him for not being talented and begin incredibly ordinary, while he was the most popular and athletic guy in school.

"How did you get in. That place is for the most talented people in the world" said Makoto.

"I guess they finally noticed my awesome talent and athleticism and invited me to join. About damn time they took notice of me" said Flash with the same cocky tone in his voice, now sporting a cocky grin on his face as well. "Well I'm leaving now, I have a part being thrown in my honor, see you never dweeb" said Flash as he walked off.

"How the hell could a guy like him get into Hopes Peak" said Makoto with disgust as he dusted himself off and and walked to his house, in a really bad mood. He made it home and saw that his parents weren't there yet. He always wondered where his parents were at since they would sometimes go missing in the middle of the day and night.

"Komaru, Madoko are you guys here yet" Makoto yelled out. When he got no answer he knew that he was the first to get home. Not wanting to be at home by himelsef he decided to go to a arcade he knew about in the city. He grabbed some money from his secret hiding place in the drawer and left.

**Arcade**

Makoto was having a really bad day so far. First the situation with Flash, next a guy steals 20 dollars from him, and then he lost most of his remaining money on playing the games with prizes no one actually won. He was about to go home, until a girl wearing a simple white shirt and strawberry colored hair known as Chikai ran up to him.

"Hi Masato you like coming to this arcade too, and where did your glasses go. Also why did your hair changed too" asked Chiaki.

"Oh Masato is my brother, my name is Makoto Naegi, I'm his little brother Makoto Naegi" said Makoto. Chiaki's eyes widened only a little, but Makoto could still tell she was shocked.

_"Yeah this girl confusing me for Masato is something I've gotten used too. Masato is my older brother, he's also the Super High School Level Street Fighter of Hoeps Peak so he's also a lot more talented than me. He used to fight Flash off for me since I'm to weak to do it, he helped me out in a lot of situations" _Makoto told the audience.

"Wait your his brother Makoto right, he said you hair was really pointy. You guys look very similar. Except for you hair, and he has glasses, and his face is a little more masculine" said the girl. Makoto didn't feel offended by that comment since he knew that he looked like his dad, but he also inherited looks from his mom too, while Masato was a spitting image of his dad.

"Yeah I get that a lot, so your one of his friends at Hopes Peak" said Makoto.

"Yes my name is Chiaki Nanami and I'm the Super High School Level Gamer, it's nice to meet you" said Chiaki.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you too" said Makoto. "He said my hairs spiky, well he's not wrong" said Makoto as he touched his ahoge.

"Yeah he said your hair was like an antenna. He also talks about how optimistic you are" said Chiaki.

"Really he said that, well I mean I guess my optimism is the only thing I have going for me. I'm pretty average as you can tell" said Makoto.

"Well I mean average isn't always a bad thing. I think having a average person as a friend is a good thing" said Chiaki.

"Really, you mean that" asked Makoto.

"Yeah I mean at Hopes Peak it's always filled with people with different personalities. It's fun but all those personalities can be tiring to be with, so someone normal isn't a bad thing" said Chiaki. Makoto was happy that Masato had such great friends, but was jealous for some reason that he was so close to Chiaki. Just then a arm wrapped around Chikaki's waist and pulled her into the body the arm belonged too. The arm belonged to none other than Flash.

"What's a hottie like you doing with a talentless loser like Nerdegi" said Flash.

"Get you arm off me jerk" said Chiaki as she pulled Flash's arm off her waist and threw it at his chest.

"Listen you really don't want to turn me down, I'm going to Hopes Peak next year so I'm basically a celebrity" said Flash.

"Leave her alone Flash if she doesn't want to go with you then she doesn't have too" said Makoto.

"Shut up Nerdegi, you can't fucking tell me what I can and can't do" said Flash as he grabbed Makoto by the collar.

"Go ahead and hit me, I don't think Hopes Peak would like having one of their future students assault a person" said Makoto. Flash looked as if he was about to explode from sheer anger, but he calmed himself down and walked away from the two. Makoto and Chiaki decided to leave the arcade and Makoto gave Chiaki his phone number.

"Thank you Makoto, that guy was a big jerk" said Chiaki.

"No problem, besides it's not my first time around Flash. It's just my first time standing up to him like that" said Makoto.

"Yeah but you handled it pretty well Makoto. You should believe in yourself more. If you can stand up to a guy like him for a person you just met, them you should have no problem standing up for yourself" said Chiaki.

"Yeah I guess your right" said Makoto. He noticed that Chikai was shivering from the cold and took off his jacket.

"Hey Chiaki you look cold, here have my jacket" said Makoto as he handed her his usual green jacket.

"But don't you need it" asked Chiaki.

"It's actually not that cold for me, besides you look like your freezing so it's fine" said Makoto.

"Thank you Makoto" said Chiaki as she put on his jacket, which fit perfectly since they were roughly the same height.

"Well I better get home, see you Chiaki" said Makoto as he turned and walked away. Chiaki pulled out her phone and named Makoto MN with different colored hearts around his name. She was blushing wondering if it was alright, but decided to do it anyways.

**Alleyway **

Makoto was walking home, smiling after having met Chiaki. He was walking home, until he heard a sound come from the alleyway to his left.

"Um hello is someone in there" asked Makoto being the good person he is. He decidedly to walk into the alleyway to see what the noise was. He looked inside the dumpster and saw only garbage and a tiny black spider in there.

"Oh I guess there's only a spider in here" said Makoto as he reached out to poke the spider, but the spider jumped onto his arm and bit him. Makoto didn't really feel any pain, it felt like someone pinched him rather than bit him.

_"I was expecting something a little more painful, but alright". _He was about to place the spider back in the dumpster, but looked at it and realised it had died.

"How did it die just by biting me" Makoto asked himself as he placed the spider inside the dumpster and left.

**Hopes Peak**

Masato was in his classroom, talking to his class who all had their own piece of missing work to do. Masato sat next to Fuyuhiko since he and him had the same missing assignment. He then noticed the door open and saw his best friend Chiaki walk in, wearing a familiar article of clothing.

"Hey Chiaki where'd you get that jacket from" asked Masato as Chiaki placed her phone to charge next to another phone that was charging at the time.

"Woah Chiaki isn't wearing her usual cat jacket, that's weird" said Mahiru.

"Yeah I'm used to seeing you with your cat hoodie so what happened" asked Hiyoko.

"My jacket is drying and the machines broke, and I actually got this jacket from your brother Makoto when I met him at the arcade" said Chiaki. Everyone's heads shot up in shock since they had heard about Makoto's brother before, but had never met him.

"You met Masato's brother. So what was he like" asked Imposter.

"Yeah his hair really was like an antenna and he's really nice and sweet, I would have talked to him more but this jerk with blonde hair and a dumb football jacket walked up to us and started harassing us" said Chiaki. Masato's face then darkened once he heard the description of the guy.

"That's terrible Chiaki, did he hurt you" asked Chisa.

"No he didnt, but he kept on picking on Makoto" said Chiaki.

"Flash is still bothering him, I thought he would have stopped after all those times back in middle school" said Masato.

"Who's Flash, and why does he bother your brother a lot" asked Kazuichi.

"He's this guy who bullies Makoto a lot. I used to fight him regularly so he would leave Makoto alone, he's actually the reason I became the Super High School Level Street Fighter" said Masato.

"Wait seriously, this is the guy who made you get into fighting and stuff" said Hiyoko.

"Yeah back in elementary school he'd always bully Makoto, and whenever he'd tried to stand up for himself he couldn't, Flash was the strongest kid in school, until I started fighting and eventually I became the strongest" Masato explained.

"So you became the Super High School Level Street Fighter to protect him, that's really sweet" said Sonia, causing Masato to let out a tiny blush.

"Yeah and it worked. Flash left him alone afterwards, but there was always a issue when it came to me protecting Makoto" said Masato.

"Is it your age difference" asked Fuyuhiko.

"Yeah it is, I'm a year ahead of Makoto so when I graduated elementary Flash continued to bully Makoto. Then I left for High School and it started all over again. And again when I left for Hopes Peak" said Masato.

"That sucks, it sounds like Makoto has it rough" said Akane.

"Yeah he does, Flash always teases him for being so normal. Well more normal than everyone else" said Masato.

"It's true he looks pretty average" said Chiaki.

"Yeah and like I said before Flash was the most athletic guy in school, and the most popular. He played football better than anyone else in the school" said Masato.

"There's also something else, Flash is coming to Hopes Peak" said Chiaki.

"Wait he's coming here. Why would they do that he's the worst person to allow to come into this school" said Masato.

"It's true, he walked up to me and tied to flirt with me by saying he was going to Hopes Peak as the Super High School Level Football Player" said Chiaki. Masato was seething with anger, wondering why a school like Hopes Peak would take in someone like Flash. The only person who noticed was his good friend, and secret crush Sonia, who put her hand on his and got him to calm down.

"So what happened next Chiaki" asked Masato.

"Makoto stood up for me and stoped Flash from trying to do anything bad to me" said Chiaki.

"Wait he actually stood up to Flash, and it worked. He's never done that before" said Masato with shock.

"Well it sounds like he just did. Your brother sounds awesome as hell" said Fuyuhiko.

"YEAH YOUR BROTHER SOUNDS LIKE HE'S THE SHIT" said Nekomaru. The shock that Masato had on his face was now replaced with a smile.

"Yeah he really is isn't he" said Masato, not realising he technically called his brother shit.

"Wait so why do you have his jacket" asked Kazuichi.

"Oh it was cold so he gave it to me" said Chiaki.

"Wow a gentleman too, why can't he come to Hopes Peak instead" said Mahiru.

"Yeah he sounds a whole lot better than most of the guys here" said Akane, causing Teruteru and Kazuichi to sulk in their seats.

"Oh so our innocent little Chiaki is having a secret relationship with the brother of our own resident fighter. Ibuki can't believe such a scandal is happening right before Ibuki's eyes" said Ibuki.

"What no he just gave it to me because it was cold, nothing else" said Chiaki with a blush on her face.

"Hey Chiaki who's MN" asked Nagito. Chiaki immediately ran over to her phone and threw it across the room.

"Chiaki why'd you do that for" asked Chisa. Chiaki's face was beet red and she was stuttering and couldn't form sentences.

"Well I went to check my phone and noticed Chiaki's phone had a text from a person named MN with hearts in his name" said Nagito.

"So it's not Makoto, but a different boy who you have a interest in" said Mahiru.

"The marvelous hope will be born from this relationship is magnificent" said Nagito going on another rant about Hope. Masato knew that MN was Makoto, but decided not to say anything and see where this went.

**A Couple Months Later**

Makoto was incredibly confused now. Flash had left him alone for months now, he didn't even pay any attention to him at all. He didn't want to jinx himself though so he didn't think about it too much.

_"Okay so Flash might be in a really good mood and chose to spare me that's cool. It's summer too so I might not have to worry about him that much". _Makoto continued walking towards his house, still looking out for Flash in case he was following him. He then heared a scream and noticed a burning building. He ran over to it and saw a group of people already there.

"Excuse me sir what's going on" Makoto asked a man from the crowd.

"I don't know what the hell's going on. I was walking by and all of a sudden this fire started and people were running out one by one trying to escape" said the man. Makoto heared a scream coming from inside the building, but noticed none of the firefighters were going in. He noticed the scream was of a young girl, and it sounded like she was going to die from inhaling to much smoke.

"Sir there's still a child in there, can't you hear her" Makoto asked the firefighters.

"We don't hear anything, and everyone is here and accounted for. Your just hearing things" said the chief. Makoto turned back around and prepared to leave, until a picture of his little brother Madoko flashed through his head.

_"Sorry mom and dad, but you guys would do the same thing". _Makoto then turned back around and ran right into the fire. He heared screams coming from the fire fighters telling him to stop, but he didn't. He couldn't. He felt like he had to do this, like something inside him was telling him to save the girl. He ran through the burning fire. He still heared the girl, he could hear her getting closer and closer each step he took forward.

"Some one please help me, I want to go home" yelled the girl. He felt something and immediately moved out of the way, barley avoiding a support beam falling right on top of him.

_"Okay I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to be able to do that". _Makoto was shocked he avoided that, and that he knew how to avoid it. He then was snapped back in to reality by the screaming. He heared it coming from under a big piece of wood. He saw a green haired girl lying on the ground, crying and trying to lift the wood off of her. She eventually passed out from inhaling to much smoke.

"It's okay you'll be fine, I'll help you" said Makoto as he reached out and grabbed the wood. He was expecting it to be heavy, but it weighed almost nothing at all. He then picked up the little girl and ran out of the building, jumping over debris and ducking under tilted walls and other debris blocking his path. He saw the exit and jumped out with the girl in his arms. He landed on his feet with no problem at all. He heared cheers and applause coming from all directions. The chief from earlier walked up to him and knelt dome to his level.

"Young man I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm happy you saved that girl, but please don't do anything that reckless again" said the chief of the fire fighters. Makoto nodded and walked towards the ambulance where they drove him and the girl to the hospital.

**Hopes Peak**

"Hey Masato can you help me out with this side of the room. There's a lot of pieces of wall over here" said Kazuichi.

"Yeah sure no problem" said Masato as he was walking over to the mechanic. Masato and the rest of the class were cleaning up the classroom after one of Akane and Nekomaru's fights. The only reason Masato didn't get involved was because Sonia asked him not to, and he couldn't say no to her so he had no choice but to stop.

"Masato can I talk to you in the hallway for a second, it is really important" said Chisa. Masato nodded and he and Chisa walked to the hallway outside of class.

"So what did you want to talk about Ms.Yukizome" asked Masato.

"It's your brother Makoto. He saved a young girl from a fire, he's perfectly fine but he won't leave until he knows if the girl it okay. Your parents asked if I could take you there" said Chisa.

"Wait really, okay then let's go" said Masato as he and Chisa walked towards her car and drove to the hospital near the school.

**Hospital**

In the hallway of a hospital located near Hopes Peak was Makoto, waiting to find out what happened to the girl who was in the fire. He also took the time to think about what he did in there, and his sudden increased athleticism and heightened instincts.

_"Okay I'm sure it was just adrenaline at the time, it happens to a lot of people in these types of situations". _Makoto thought about it a little more, until he noticed his brother walking towards him, with a woman he didn't know walking behind him.

"Hey Makoto are you alright, you shouldn't have run into that fire you know" said Masato.

"Yeah I know Masato, but no one else was helping her so I decided to do it" said Makoto.

"Alright I guess that's acceptable. Hey you should move to the side I think moms going to do another one of her tackle hugs again" said Masato pointing behind him. Makoto turned around and saw his mother and father in the hallway and his mother running at him with tears in her eyes.

_"Oh crap". _

"MY BABY BOY" said his mother Celia as she tackled him to the ground. She cried and held him tightly, causing him to not be able to breath.

_"My mom really needs to learn her own limits". _Makoto's father Mikoto then walked up to them and pulled Celia off of Makoto.

"Celia I know you were worried, but he's fine. Also you were hurting him with your tight hug" said Mikoto.

_"More like a bear hug". _Makoto's little sister Komaru and little brother Madoko then ran up to him and began to tell him how cool he was for saving that girl from the fire. He was both embarrassed and confused. He felt embarrassed that his family was making such a big scene in a hospital, and confused as to why his parents weren't mad at him.

"Hey Masato who's that woman you were walking in with" asked Makoto, Celia immediately turned around and ran towards Masato with speeds that were thought to be impossible.

"A woman, do you have a girlfriend, what's her name, when can I meet her, have you been doing inappropriate stuff, ANSWER ME MASATO" said Celia with her face right in Masato's. Masato was blushing from embarrassment that didn't really fit the SHSL Street Fighter.

"No mom she's my teacher Ms.Yukizome" said Masato. Celia then backed away satisfied with the answer. Just then Mikan walked out of the room the girl was in and was surprised to see Masato there.

"M-M-Masato what are y-y-you doing here" asked Mikan.

"My brothers the one who saved the girl. He wanted to know if she was alright" said Masato.

"S-S-She's in that d-d-door" said Mikan pointing to the door behind her. Makoto walked in and saw the girl laying in the hospital bed. Makoto heard from one of the doctors that the girl was now paralyzed and couldn't walk.

"Oh hello who are you" asked the girl.

"My name is Makoto Naegi. I wanted to see if you were alright" said Makoto.

"Your the person who saved me from the fire. Thank you by the way" said the little girl.

"It was no problem, but I never got your name" said Makoto.

"Oh Monica's name is Monaca. It's nice to meet you" said the girl. Makoto and the girl started talking more and more and Monaca was definitely a lot happier then before.

"So Monaca where are your parents" asked Makoto. Monaca's face saddened once she heared those words.

"They don't like Monaca. Their meanies and they always hurt me. Me and my friend Masaru ran away together to avoid our mean parents, but something happened and his hands lit on fire and he accidentally started a big fire" said Monaca. Makoto was shocked by what she said. He knew not all parents were good to their children, but Monaca was a nice girl who liked simple things. He was also shocked that a boy lit his hands on fire. At first he thought it was impossible, until he remembered what he did in the building and its started to seem less impossible.

"Well then do you know where your friend is" asked Makoto.

"He said he was going to go to the river near the forest located in the center of town. He was also going to get help, but he never came back" said Monaca. Makoto wanted to find the boy, not to turn him into the cops, but to help him and maybe learn more about himself too. He was going to go find the boy, until he remembered what Monaca said about her family.

"So do you have anywhere to go" asked Makoto. Monaca shook her head and Makoto thought about something.

"Monaca I'll be right back, I have to go talk to someone" said Makoto. He then walked over to his family and explained everything. They felt bad for the girl, and decided to take her in. After Mikan got them a wheelchair for Monaca and made sure she was alright for transport they left to get Monaca settled in.

**Naegi House**

The Naegi house wasn't a mansion, but definitely was a big house. It needed to be since they had four kids living with them. Taking in Monaca wouldn't be a problem since they had a few rooms available for use and Masato was living in the dorms at Hopes Peak. Makoto, Masato, Madoko, and Komaru made it home and they walked in, with Makoto pushing Monaca's wheelchair. Celia and Mikoto had to leave to deal with something that happened.

"Thank you for taking me in big bro Makoto" said Monaca. Makoto wasn't bothered by that name since Madoko also called him that.

"It's no problem Monaca. Now we should go and pick out which of the rooms you want" said Makoto. Makoto picked up Monaca with no issue and carried her up the stairs while Masato carried her wheelchair. Madoko and Komaru were both making a cake to welcome Monaca into the house.

"So Madoko what do you think of Monaca. She's super cute" said Komaru. She was glad that there was another girl in the house besides her and and her mom.

"She's really fun to be with. On the car ride here I was playing with her and she said something really funny" said Madoko. He was glad there was someone else in the house his age to play with. He was a detective, but was still a kid. Makoto and Masato helped Monaca set up her room. They used a guest room that their parents had for people that came over out of nowhere, but are strangely gone the next day. Sometimes they'll leave things behind like arrows, pieces of metal, and weird looking medieval drawings. They thought it was weird, but nothing bad happened so they just ignored it.

"Hey Makoto I have to get back to Hopes Peak so I'll leave the room to you" said Masato.

"Alright don't worry, you probably have to get there since you have a curfew soon" said Makoto. Masato looked at the clock and realized that the was almost up. He ran out of the building, saying goodbye to everyone on the way.

"Is big bro Makoto going to find Masaru" asked Monaca.

"Yeah don't worry Monaca I'll find Masaru" said Makoto. Komaru and Madoko told them the cake was ready and they went back down. After eating the cake everyone went to sleep, except Makoto who was still up researching fire powers. He found information on pyrokinesis, which was basically the ability to control fire with your mind.

_"Okay so I'm going up against a kid who can control and ignite fire out of now where, no big deal or anything". _Makoto then tired looking up people getting stronger from spider bites. The only result was a forum on a website called saiddit about a superhero named Scarlet Spider. He's a superhero who has powers similar to that of a spider. Scarlet Spider can stick to walls, sense when dangers coming, shoot webs, has heightened speed, strength, and senses, and has blades called stingers that can come out of his hands.

_"Okay I'm being paranoid. There's no possible way I can have powers, I mean I can't even climb the rope in gym class without falling halfway through it". _Makoto then decided to go to bed and try to realize this over the weekend. He fell asleep, not realising the black substance surrounding his body while he slept.

**Morning **

Makoto woke up and was still very dazed from falling asleep so late. When he finally managed to completely wake up he saw that the room was upside down. He then realized he was hanging on the roof of his room.

"What's going on, why is this happening" asked Makoto. He was trying to push himself off, but his hands and legs also got stuck to the wall. "Okay maybe I need to calm down" Makoto told himself. Makoto took a deep breath and finally got off the roof. He landed on his feet as if he was a gymnast.

_"I guess there's no use denying it now. I'm a literal freak". _Makoto sat down on his bed with his head hung low. His life was never going to go back to the way it was. He was confused and didn't know what to do. He then looked at his computer and noticed the forum about Scarlet Spider. Makoto then felt something inside him spark to life. He then opened the window of his room and jumped out of it.

_"Okay so all I have to do is shoot webs like he does. He does something with his hands right, like this". _Makoto then made a strange hand gesture and his wrist fired a black webbing, latching on to the next house over. He pulled and he swung over to the roof of the next house. He tried to land on his feet, but failed and rolled on the roof. He was going to fall, but stuck to the ledge of the roof and pulled himself up.

_"Okay that was harder than I thought". _Makoto got back up and dusted himself off. He the realized he was wearing all black clothing, something he wasn't wearing before. He didn't think much of it and decided to ignore it.

_"This is both cool and weird". _He then shot web to the next house and swung over to it. He did this again and again, failing less and less with each attempt.

"Okay this is getting a whole lot easier to do. I just have to watch my footing and know when to actually shoot the webs out" Makoto said to himself. Makoto then stoped in an alleyway to catch his breath. He tried to get back up to the roof of the building, but couldn't stick to the wall.

_"Great so even though I already did it I still can't control it". _Makoto kept on trying, but couldn't do anything.

"Guess I'll just take the bus back home" Makot told himself as he walked out fo the alleyway. He put on the hood from the new black jacket to make sure he couldn't be seen. He saw a bus stop and got on the bus he usually took home. He was walking to the back of the bus, until he accidentally tripped and tired to grab onto something to slow his fall. He grabbed onto cut a bag and managed to do a flip and land on his feet. He felt something on the floor and looked down to see dozens of expensive looking jewels lying on the floor. He felt the strange feeling coming from his head again and moved out fo the way, seeing a man who looked like a normal salary man, try to cut him with a knife. The man then grabbed the bag of a woman who was sitting nearby.

"You really fucked up there kid. You shouldn't have done that, now everyone freeze and put your stuff in the bag or I'll kill the kid" said the man who was named Jutaru Akafuku.

_"Wait I've heard of him before. He's apparently a supervillain named Karma. He's been blessed with really good luck. Scarlet Spider tried to stop him, but he also had the power to control someone else's luck and make it good or bad so Scarlet Spider was unable to do anything". _Makoto then stood with his hands in the air. Jutaru tried to grab him, but Makoto moved out of the way and avoided his hand.

"Okay kid I'll give you two choices, either you give yourself up and I take all the shit on this bus, or I kill you and everyone on this bus and then take their shit, so what'll it be kid" asked Jutaru. Makoto looked around and noticed no one was going to his rescue, he knew he was alone and no one would help him. Jutaru then reached out to him, but Makoto grabbed his hand and squeezed it, causing Jutaru to let go of his knife in pain from Makoto's super strength.

"You know kid, I was going to let you go if you would have just done what I said, but now I'm going to FUCKING MURDER YOU" said Jutaru as his eyes began to glow green, but then fizzed out like a lightbulb. Makoto was confused, until he realized what had happed. His luck was already so bad Jutaru couldn't control it. He couldn't make it any worse so all he could do was raise it, which he did not want to do.

"What's wrong, is today a bad day for you" asked Makoto as he punched Jutaru through the window of the bus, leaving everyone inside shocked with their eyes open as wide as plates. Makoto then leaped out and perfectly landed the same way Scarlet Spider did. He walked over to Jutaru with the hood still blocking a part of his face, and the other giving him a menacing glare.

"What the fuck are you, your a fucking monster aren't you" asked Jutaru as he ran towards a motorcycle being driven by a mail man. He pushed the man off and began to drive the motorcycle away from Makoto, however Makoto wasn't going to let him get away and shot out black webbing just like before. It hit the tires and sent Jutaru and the bike flying, causing it to explode. Eventually after a few people called the police the officers arrived and arrested Jutaru. Everyone at the scene said they saw someone with the powers of Scarlet Spider. Makoto was watching from a distance, a smile on his face as he watched Jutaru being dragged away. He was about to walk away, until he felt the same feeling flare up in his head telling him to look behind him. He saw two people, one of them was a person who very little people knew about, who was this person you might ask. Well this man was none other than Nick Fury. The director of the secret organization Shield. The other was none other than his little sister Komaru, who was now on the ground, passed out from shock.

**This was the first chapter of my take on what would happen if Makoto got both Spider-Man's powers and Venom's powers. The name for Scarlet Spider is what I have chosen for this series. Scarlet Spider is one of my favorite designs of Spider-Man besides Miles Morales Spider-Man. For the warriors of hope, and Madoko I will give each of them a telekinetic power of their own, but that's in a later chapter. I said before that I was going to make this a Makoto x Natsumi fanfiction, but I figured if Makoto was going to be a superhero than Chiaki would be one of the first people to accept him as a superhero. I said before that Masato will become the Lizard and I am going to do that and it will happen once Makoto has made some more enemies. Other hero's will make appearances in this fanfiction, but I don't know if I will make them students at Hopes Peak, or have them be hero's from the comic books. Well that's all for this chapter and if you have a name you think would suit Makoto in this series than tell me in the comments, but that's all till next time.**


	2. Ghosting a Phantom

Makoto stood right in front of one of the most scariest, bad ass, coolest, and dangerous people in the face of the planet. Nick Fury. Makoto's head began to blare danger, but for some reason it went and came and went and came and did this for a while. It eventually stopped and said he was not a threat, but was still dangerous none the less.

"So do you mind explaining what and how the hell you did that back there" said Nick. Makoto was confused about what was going on. First he finds out he had powers, stops a super villain, and now a strange person is staring at him as if dealing with people like him was normal.

_"So on a scale of one to ten how screwed am I" a prize wheel then popped up and landed on the number 11037. "Well crap". _Makoto then turned to his unconscious sister who was lying on the ground. He could tell she wasn't hurt because she had a shocked expression on her face instead of a painful one.

"Pardon me for asking, but who are you" asked Makoto.

"I'm the guy who deals with people like you on a daily basis. Now back to my question, who, or rather what, are you" said Nick. Makoto gulped down the vomit threatening to fly out of his mouth.

_"There's no way I can tell this guy my name if I actually value my own life"._

"My name is Makoto Naegi I'm sixteen years old I currently attend Dusk High School" said Makoto as he gave a salute.

_"Oh god damnit"._

"Well then Makoto I came here because I want y-" said Nick before he noticed Makoto was swinging away from him with his little sister on his back. Nick sighed and walked away, intending to find him later.

**Naegi House **

Makoto was in his room catching his breath after swinging away from Nick so fast he nearly plummeted to his death. He didn't know who Nick was, but knew he was dangerous the second his spider sense told him he was. It was one of the strongest messages he had ever gotten from the spider sense so far.

"Okay so I have to deal with Komaru and a scary guy following me, no big deal" Makoto said to himself out loud. Just then Komaru then jumped out of bed as if she had a bad nightmare.

"Makoto when did you get powers" Komaru yelled out as she jumped from the bed. Makoto turned around, caught off guard by Komaru's shout.

_"Well this is going to be a lot of explaining". _Komaru was still mumbling about how Makoto had powersto herself.

"Makoto how did you do that, it's like Scarlet Spider" said Komaru.

"Would you believe I'm getting into cosplay" asked Makoto, hoping she would buy it.

"Makoto you threw a guy out of a bus, your a little to late to come up with a excuse" said Komaru.

_"Well it was worth a shot". _Makoto then explained everything from getting bit by the spider to his fight with Karma at the bus.

"That's so cool. So what are you going to call yourself" asked Komaru.

"Call myself, I haven't even gotten a costume much less a name" said Makoto.

"Yeah but you have these cool powers, don't you want to use them" asked Komaru.

_"Well when she says it like that I'd be a jerk if I didn't use them. Now I have to think of a name. What about Arachnid-Boy, no that's dumb. How about Spider-Man, no that's dumb too"._

"I can't really think of anything to call myself though" Makoto told Komaru.

"Oh well you'll just have to work shop it later. Oh hey what about a costume. You said your black clothes just appeared so maybe you can change them" said Komaru. Makoto thought about it and it made some sense. He was able to make webs out of them.

_"Okay so maybe if I think about it my suit will change". _Makoto thought about a cool costume design, but nothing happened.

"Maybe you just need a bit more practice with it" said Komaru.

"Maybe your right, I've only had these powers for like two days" said Makoto.

_"I mean after today I might actually want to be a hero". _Makoto then realized something that he didn't realize before.

"Wait Komaru what were you doing there with that Nick guy" asked Makoto.

"Oh there was a manga publishing company that was offering people the chance to make their own manga and see if it could get really famous. I wanted to go and make a manga of my own, but then I saw you at the bus stop and saw how you kicked that guys butt. I passed out afterwards " said Komaru. Makoto knew Komaru wanted to be a manga publicist once she grew up so he knew she wasn't lying to him, not that she had any reason too.

"Well then I'm gonna go do some research on Scarlet Spider since me and him have similar powers, good luck on you manga" said Makoto. Komaru then walked out of Makoto's room and went to hers to come up with a idea for a manga.

_"Okay so I went from looking up answers for my homework online to researching about a superhero who wears spandex, Yeah I've definitely got a weird life ahead of me". _Makoto continued to look up facts about Scarlet Spider, but it was either information he already knew, or it was just someone's weird fanfiction.

"Ugh there's nothing on this guy, which is weird since he's so famous" Makoto groaned in frustration. Makoto then got hungry and went to get something to eat.

**Living Room **

He walked downstairs and saw Madoko and Monaca playing a game on their Eighttendo Swap.

"Hey guys what are you playing" asked Makoto as he was pulling out mostly meat from the fridge.

"We're playing Super Hope Boys, it's a game about these guys stuck in a city and they have to escape from a monster" said Madoko.

"Oh I've heard of that game, I heard it's a really fun game" said Makoto as he pulled out some tater tots from the fridge and put them in the microwave.

"It's super fun big bro Makoto. Oh I almost forgot to ask you why you were asleep so late" said Monaca.

"Oh I fell asleep late last night so I ended up sleeping in late" said Makoto. Makoto then began to eat mostly raw meat and a couple of minutes later ate the tater tots he put in the microwave.

_"Why am I so hungry all of a sudden. Maybe it's just my powers I guess". _Makoto then walked to his room after eating most of the meat in their fridge. Monaca and Madoko just looked at Makoto in shock, not noticing they got a game over on their game.

**Makoto's Room**

Makoto kept on trying to find information on Scarlet Spider, but still found nothing. He then decided to look up Nick, but there wasn't even a guy named Nick Fury anywhere online.

_"Well that's not creepy at all". _Makoto eventually gave up and decided to work on making a costume.m, but before he could do that he got a text from Chiaki. He recognized the number because they had been texting a lot since the day they met. They also met up and played at the arcade and did some other stuff too.

Chiaki: "Hi Makoto I was wondering if you wanted to go to the arcade with me later today". Makoto thought about it and decided he needed a break from thinking about all this superhero stuff.

Makoto: "Yeah sure I can, when do you want me to be there".

Chiaki: "Around 7 should be fine". Makoto looked at the clock and saw it was 5:34. He went over to his closet and picked out a outfit, but whenever he did the gunk would just cover it up and he would always be wearing the same black clothing he was before. He decided to forget about it and took a shower, which he finally managed to get the gunk to listen to him. After the shower he got his shoes and left for the arcade.

**Arcade**

Makoto walked in and saw Chiaki standing near the entrance of the arcade. He ran up to her, but was stopped when his spider senses told him something was going to hit him from the right. He put his hand up and grabbed a fist that was flying at him. Makoto looked at who the fist belonged to, and it was none other than Flash, standing over him with a shocked expression on his face.

"What the fuck, how the hell did you catch that Nerdegi" said Flash.

"Flash I thought you had finally given up and left me alone, but I guess you still haven't changed have you" said Makoto as he slammed Flash into the wall.

"Woah Nerdegi clam down, how about I leave you alone from now on alrght" said Flash holding his hands up. Makoto would have punched him, but he knew he was better than that.

"Just get out Flash" said Makoto as he pointed his finger at the door. Flash walked away without a second thought. Makoto then resumed his walk towards Chiaki, who looked like she was sleeping while standing up.

"Hey Chiaki how've you been" asked Makoto. Chiaki looked up and saw Makoto.

"Oh hi Makoto, I've been well. Now let's go and find a game to play" said Chiaki as she grabbed Makoto's hand and dragged him into the arcade, causing him to blush. They spent a lot of time playing at the arcade and won a few prizes from the claw machines.

"That was fun Chiaki, I'm surprised your still not bored yet" said Makoto,

"I love video games so whenever I play I never get bored" said Chiaki. Makoto and Chiaki noticed it was getting late and decided to go home, but as they were walking out of the arcade several police cars raced by and were all heading towards the same direction.

"Something must have happpend" said Chiaki. Makoto looked over to where the cars where headed and decided to follow them.

"Hey Chiaki sorry, but I just remembered I have to meet my sister somewhere so I have to go" said Makoto. Him and Chiaki said bye and Makoto ran in the opposite direction of the police cars so Chiaki wouldn't think anything was wrong. Makoto then ran into a alley and looked up at the big wall in front of him.

_"Okay I've done this before I just have to remember how I did it before". _Makoto then took a few steps back and then ran up the wall until he got on the roof. He didn't stop, instead he ran and jumped off the ledge and swung a web at the building in front of him.

"Okay I think I'm getting used to this" Makoto said out loud. Makoto kept on swinging and following the police cars to their destination. He saw a bank with several other police cars lined up in front of it.

_"This may be just a gut feeling, but I think that's the place". _Makoto landed on the roof of the building unnoticed since the police were focused on the bank robbery. He saw a air vent and ripped it out with his super strength and crawled through. While he was doing that he was practicing how he was going to introduce himself to the robbers.

"I am Spider-Man, no I AM Spider-man, no that's not it either, I AM SPI-you know what forget it it's not important" Makoto told himself. He eventually found the room the robbers were in. He also saw a few hostages with them.

_"Okay just web up their guns, easy as pie". _Makoto shot out the web and accidentally grabbed o to the robbers themselves, and pulled them towards him.

_"I'll just improvise". _He then punched the robbers and ent them flying back towards the wall, cracking it,

"You know if you guys were having a party you could have told me" Makoto told them as he was hanging off the ceiling.

"Who the hell are you some Scarlet Spider cosplayer" said one of the robbers.

"Says the guy who's dressed like a stereotypical robber, you're even robbing a bank like one too" said Makoto. The robbers then began to shoot at Makoto, but he jumped out fo the way and shot webs in the guns. When they took another shot the guns broke apart and hurt the robbers. A helicopter was flashing a light into the window from the building.

"Hey guys look you have a audience. Go out there and break a leg" said Makoto as he kicked one of the robbers out of the window and webbed him onto a lamppost. He then turned to the other robber, but he had already given himself up to the cops.

_"Wow my first win as a real superhero, this is so cool". _Makoto then jumped down and landed on the same lamppost the first robber blades on. A cop walked up to him.

"Thank you for your help, but if you don't mind me asking, who are you" asked the cop.

"I still haven't come up with a name so I'll need a rain check" said Makoto. He then shot a web and swung away from the crime scene. While he was swinging home he kept on thinking about superhero names in his head.

**Komaru's Room**

Komaru was trying to think about a manga she could write, but nothing came up. Ever since she was young she's always wanted to be a manga publisher. Most girls wanted to be a model or a idol, and she had those dreams too, but no matter what she still wanted to be a manga publisher.

"Come on why can't I think of anything" Komaru said with frustration. She had been thinking about ideas for a manga ever since she came out of Makoto's room.

"Wait Makoto that's it". She then got a idea and began drawing the first issue. After a hour she was done and she looked at her master piece. It was simply titled Poison with a hero on the cover shooting webs who wore a black suit with a hood covering his face.

"Finally I did it. Now all I have to do is get it to the company and I'm set" said Komaru. She ran out of the house and headed straight for the company with her manga in hand.

**Rooftop **

Makoto had stopped on a roof to take a break from swinging around. He had never felt so energetic in his life. He felt like he could do anything, he felt like he was on top of the world.

_"This is awesome, is this what Scarlet Spider feels like all the time. Because if it is then I can see why he's been doing this for so long". _Makoto then got back up and prepared to swing back home, but he was pulled back against the wall by something.

"Who's there, and how are you doing this" Makoto yelled.

**"I did Makoto". **The voice sounded similar to Makoto's, but it was darker and more ominous.

"W-Who are you and w-why am I up against this wall" Makoto asked the voice.

**"My name is Venom, and I'm doing this because you are wasting these powers on these lower life forms and I will not stand for it" **said Venom.

"Hey I'm one those "lower life forms", and they aren't lower than anyone. Also what do you mean you won't stand for it" said Makoto.

**"This is what I meant" **said Venom as he covered Makoto in what he thought was his suit.

_"How did I go from saving a bank to being covered in the black sludge I wore as clothing". _Makoto couldn't stop the sludge from stopping and felt like he lost control of his body. He saw that he was standing up, but he wasn't the one doing it.

**"This is more like it, now it's time to show those soldier people who the stronger life form is" **said Venom as he stood tall with milky white eyes, sharp teeth, and a long slimy tongue. He was bigger than anything Makoto had seen and was all black.

"Wait stop you can't do this" said Makoto.

**"The way I see it, I can do whatever I want" **said Venom as he lept off the building and shot out a web and headed towards a part of town Makoto didn't know anything about.

_"What am I going to do about this. I can't hurt it because I can't even move". _Makoto tried to regain control, but he couldn't get Venom to listen. Venom then landed on a beach and looked up and saw a huge drone looking plane above them.

**"Let's see how well they last this time" **said Venom as he webbed up a passing plane flying by. He pulled himself up and landed on one of the planes wings. As he was about to destroy the wing a blast came from no where and hit Venom, knocking him off the plane. He felt more and more blasts hit him repeatedly.

_"I don't know whether to feel good or bad that I'm falling to my death". _Makoto and Venom continued to fall to the ground, until they hit the sand of the beach so hard Venom no longer could stay in control, and had to give Makoto control once more.

"What happened" said Makoto as he was beginning to pass out. All he could see was a man standing over him before his vision turned black.

**Unknown Building **

Makoto began to wake up and realized he was sleeping in what looked like a lab of sorts. He saw a bunch of machines that he didn't know what they were made to do, and saw several other tables. He also noticed he no longer had his black jacket and now had his usual white shirt that he always wore underneath.

_"So either I'm in Frankenstein's lab, or I'm in a mad scientist's lab. Oh wait their the same thing". _Makoto then tried to get up, but noticed he was being held down to some kind of table.

"Okay mad scientist lab it is then" Makoto said out loud.

"Hey for your information I'm in the gray area of science at worst" said a mechanical like voice. Makoto tuens to where the sound was coming from and noticed someone he never thought he'd see in his life. He saw Tony Stark, aka Iron-Man standing right in front of him.

_"I think I'd rather be in Frankenstein's lab". _Tony then stood right above Makoto, still wearing his armor except for his mask.

"So what exactly was that just now. Are you trying out for the rampaging monster of the Avengers because sorry to tell you, but that rolls already taken" said Tony.

"No you don't understand that wasn't me, well it was me but not me me. It was that gunk thing, it called itself Venom" said Makoto.

_"Please there's no way he's going to believe that, I barely believe it myself". _Tony then took off the rest of his armor with the help of a machine.

"Yeah he told me that was the case with that thing, did you know it's actually a real life alien which first I thought was impossible but I might have to reconsider that after today" said Tony.

_"Wait so I have a alien living inside me, I think I'm gonna be sick". _Tony removed the restraints on the table Makoto was being tied down to.

"Um excuse me Mr.Stark your really smart, so can you help me with this thing" asked Makoto.

"Well I tried to remove it from your body, but when it attached itself to you it attached itself to a spider which sent it's radioactive poison into you. Instead of poisoning you it gave you powers similar to Scarlet Spider's. However when it injected you with it's poison Venom attached itself to the radioactive poison, which mixed in with your blood. After that Venom decided to attacht itself to your spinal fluid and go straight to the spine, which means he's now attached to your spine. I couldn't remove him without removing your spine, which is impossible" said Tony.

"So there's nothing you could do" said Makoto.

"Sorry kid, but there is good news. In order for Venom to control you it has to attach itself to your brain, but it wasn't able to attach itself there since it's inside your spine. So you should be able to control it to some extent while also keeping control of your body" said Tony. Makoto breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Venom couldn't take control of him again.

"So what are you going to do with me now. Are you going to expose my secret" asked Makoto.

"If I wanted to do that I would have just sent you to prison. I heard of what you did in that bank robbery and I'm impressed. So I figured instead of giving you to Nick Fury I thought it would be best if you used your powers to the best of your abilities" said Tony

"Wait did you just say Nick, as in Nick Fury. I met that guy a few days ago after the incident on the bus. I've been trying to ignore him for the past day, I've looked over my shoulder several times just to make sure he wasn't following me" said Makoto.

"Wait did you just say your ghosting Nick Fury, Jesus you really do need this suit" said Tony as he pressed a button and some kind of door on the wall opened to reveal a suit that looked similar to Scarlet Spider's. This suit had a red, yellow, and blue coloration, and had a hood on it as well.

"I figured since you didn't have a suit and Venom would be a difficult partner to work with that I should give you a suit that can listen to you" said Tony as he took the suit of the rack and gave it to Makoto. Makoto then and to to the bathroom to put the suit on and see how to fit.

_"This is the coolest thing I have ever seen" _Makoto then walked to the bathroom to try on the suit. Makoto walked out and stood wearing the suit Tony gave him.

"Looks good on you. Although I did make it myself so I kind of figured it would" said Tony. Just as he said that Venom began to wrap itself around Makoto again, this time however it stopped and revealed that it had absorbed the suit itself and it was now a red, yellow, and black coloration.

**"I figured if I was stuck with you I would at least make the suit look a little cooler. The blue made you look a little like a nerd" **said Venom.

"Wait Venom are you actually willing to work together" asked Makoto. Tony was completely lost since he couldn't hear Venom's voice.

**"No I would never work with a lower life form like you. However I would at least like it if you look a little more like a bad ass instead of a nerd. Also if you die I die too so I would like to increase my chances of survival." **said Venom.

_"Okay so that lower life form thing isn't going to stop anytime soon"_. Tony then realized what was going on with Makoto and Venom.

"Wait are you actually speaking to Venom inside your head" asked Tony.

"Yeah apparently he thought since he was stuck with me that he should at least help his chances of survival" said Makoto.

"Yeah that sounds like him. Well then in that case it's getting late and I think your parents would be a little mad if you weren't home" said Tony.

"Oh right it is getting late. Well I should leave now, thanks for the suit Mr.Stark" said Makoto as he jumped out the window and swung all the way home.

"He's a lot like him, well I kind of guessed he would be. I wonder how long it will take for those two to meet" said Tony as he watched Makoto swing off.

**Naegi House**

Makoto landed on the front lawn and looked around to make sure no one had seen him. He walked in the door and saw his sisters doing a happy dance.

**"Do all women on your plant do this, because this is the weirdest shit I have ever seen" **

said Venom.

"Um Komaru what happed, and why are you dancing" asked Makoto.

"I got my manga published. I hope you don't mind, but I based it off of you" said Komaru as she held up the manga and showed Makoto the first chapter. Makoto saw that Komaru had drawn a similar suit to that of the suit Tony had given him.

"Wow Komaru that's great, congrats on getting your manga published" said Makoto.

"Thanks Makoto and I heard you managed to stop a bank robbery today. I told you you could do it" said Komaru.

"Thanks, although what came next wasn't so great" said Makoto. He then told Komaru what happens with Venom and how he met Tony.

"Wow Makoto that sounds complicated, but look on the bright side. You got to meet Tony Stark himself. He's an avenger, one of earths greates hero's and he was impressed by you so that means your already doing a great job" said Komaru. Makoto forgot for a second that Komaru was a huge superhero fan, almost as much a fan of them as she was a fan of Sayaka Maizono, even calling herslef a "Sayaker".

"Yeah living with this parasite is hard" said Makoto.

**"A parasite, if you do not take that back I will, as people here say "square up" right now" **said Venom.

"Venom can you be quiet it's weird for you to talk in my head, and I won't take it back you parasite" said Makoto.

"Well ignoring that little comment, the manager at the company said the manga has a chance at becoming a amazing hit" said Komaru.

"Well I guess we're both doing pretty well for ourselves huh" said Makoto. Komaru nodded and then they saw Monaca and Madoko coming down the stairs.

"Big bro Makoto, big sis Komaru did you hear there's a new superhero in Japan" said Monaca.

"Yeah he's like Scarlet Spider, but his suit is black and he shoots black webs instead of white ones. He's also said to be a lot stronger than Scarlet Spider" said Madoko.

_"So apparently people are already talking about me huh". _Makoto then began to walk towards his room, until he noticed a letter on his desk. It had the Hopes Peak Academy symbol on it, which shocked him. He assumed it was for Masato, but it turns out it was addressed to him.

_"Why did Hopes Peak Academy send me a letter. There's no way they actually want me of all people to go to their school". _Makoto opened the letter and he pulled out a piece of paper, but there was also something else inside. The tiger thing was a round object that had the words Venom written on it, it also said "watch alone".

"Hey guys did you see this" asked Makoto. He showed them the letter and they were all shocked and happy.

"Wow big bro Makoto you get to go to Hopes Peak Academy" said Monaca.

"Yeah that's awesome big bro Makoto" said Madoko.

"Oh I saw that, but I was so happy about my manga that I just ignored it" said Komaru.

_"Well with the way you were dancing no wonder you ignored it". _

"I wonder why their letting me go" said Makoto as he opened the paper. He then read about how he was invited as the Super High School Level Luckster of Hopes Peak.

_"So I'm going because they decided to pity a ordinary person like me. Well I can't really say I'm ordinary anymore, but I'm still pretty ordinary". _

"It doesn't matter if it was because of luck big bro Makoto, you still get to go to the greatest school in the whole wide world" said Monaca.

"Yeah I guess your right, I'll have to tell mom and dad when they get here" said Makoto. Makoto nudged Komaru and directioned her to his room. Komaru was confused, but still decided to go with him.

"So Makoto what did you need" asked Komaru. Makoto then pulled out the round object and showed it to Komaru.

"Whoever gave this to me works at Hopes Peak and knows I'm Venom, and only after a day of me being a superhero" said Makoto.

"But I thought only Tony Stark knew about your secret so how does someone else know" said Komaru.

"I'll just have to watch it to find out" said Makoto. He pressed the button on the center of the object and a holographic projection of Nick Fury pops up.

"It is really hard to contact you Venom, which is good since it'll help with your secret identity. I guess I should tell you who I am. I am Nick Fury, the director of the secret organization S.H.I.E.L.D which like I said before I specializes in dealing with people like you. Anyway that's not why I sent you this video message. I sent this to you because of what you did earlier today, and I have to say it was pretty impressive how you can somewhat control Venom. No ones ever controlled him on the scale you do which is why I asked a friend of mine if he could invite you to Hopes Peak as the Super High School Level Superhero, secretly since I'm sure you want your identity to stay that way. We have given you the title of SHSL Luckster as a coverup. We'll be expecting a lot from you so don't disappoint us" said Nick as he turned off the holographic message.

_"Oh My Mjolnir". _Makoto and Komaru were standing with their jaws dropped to the floor, wondering how their lives have changed so fast, for better or worse.

"Makoto this…is…so…AWESOME" said Komaru. Makoto felt a little pain in his head when she screamed.

"Komaru can you calm down that scream hurt a little" said Makoto as he held his ear.

**"Honestly how can one person cause this much noise it is so damn annoying" **said Venom.

"I have to agree with you on that one Venom" said Makoto as he took his hand off of his eardrums.

"Sorry Makoto it's just that your a superhero and the greatest school in the world literally told you you might be the greates her on the world" said Komaru.

**"Can I please eat her. She is annoying and I am getting hungry right about now" **said Venom.

"No thanks I happen to care about my sister and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't eat her" said Makoto.

"Uh I'm just gonna ignore that little comment" said Komaru.

"Well I guess I'm going to Hopes Peak Academy soon. I just have to wait for one more month until summer vacation's over" said Makoto.

"Yeah I bet it's going to be so awesome going to a school with super talented people" said Komaru.

"Yeah it's going to be so fun" said Makoto. He then heard the door open and figured it was his parents. When Makoto got down there he saw he saw his parents walking the door.

"Hey mom dad guess what came for Makoto in the mail today" said Komaru as she gave them the letter form Hopes Peak. They read it and they were shocked and proud.

"My baby boy is going to Hopes Peak" said Celia as she gave Makoto one of her big bear hugs.

"That's great Makoto now you and Masato will go to the same school" said Mikoto. Makoto realised that he will also go to school with Chiaki, and be able to see her not just in the arcade. The thought of that exited Makoto and he couldn't wait to go to Heops Peak Academy.

**One Month Later**

Summer was about to officially end for Makoto and he would go to Hopes Peak Academy tommorow. He was swinging over to said school on a request from Nick Fury.

_"In case you don't know what's happened in this month, which a lot had happened, let me catch you up to speed. The first thing is that Venom has gotten a little less rebellious and started to listen to me more. Another thing is that during this time I've been saving people and stopping bad guys a lot so a lot of people have gotten to know my name. Also we officially adopted Monaca as my little sister so now her name is Monaca Naegi. I've been interning at Stark enterprise so me and Mr.Stark can learn new ways to use my powers. Nick Fury has been contacting me more and I can see why Mr.Stark takes orders from him, he's one of the scariest people alive. Well that's pretty much it for what's been this month, now I just have to wait one more day for summer to end and for my years at Hopes Peak Academy to begin". _

_"I bet you'll get you ass beat the second you enter that school"_

_"Wait what are you doing interrupting my fourth wall breakers, this is my time not yours". _Makoto then began to swing over to Hopes Peak for something that Nick Fury need from him. However when he got there he saw someone he wasn't expecting to see. He saw the supervillan Doc Oc, fighting offf shield agents.

**_"Yep I knew it your getting your ass kicked"._**

**That's it for this chapter of the story we finally have Venom and Makoto talking to one another and we finally got to see Tony Stark in this story. In case some of you are wondering the suit wasn't a iron spider suit it was just a normal suit like the one in homecoming. Also I won't have the children all have powers, only Madoko and Masaru will have powers. We will see Makoto's first big boss fight in the next chapter of the story. Well that's all I have to say really, until next time.**


	3. Who Ordered Calamari For Breakfast

_"So you know how most people's last days of summer are spent either with friends or just doing nothing at all. Well not for me, instead I have to fight a villain so bad that the avengers have a hard time dealing with him. Who is this villain well it's none other than the supervillan Doctor Octopus, or as most people call him Doc Oc". _Makoto was about to jump in and give Doc Oc a piece of his mind, until a red and blue blur appeared and kicked Doc Oc in the face.

_"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. It's him this is actually happening". _Makoto's jaw dropped once he saw none other than Scarlet Spider standing over Doc Oc wearing his blue jacket and red suit.

"Wow I wasn't expecting you to visit a high school. Never pegged you as a guy who cared about others education" said Scarlet Spider as he punched Soc Oc in the face, sending him flying into a gate.

"It's been a long time since I've had the displeasure of having to deal with you Scarlet Spider, or was it Spider-Man I forget which one you go by now" said Doc Oc as he grabbed Scarlet Spider with one of his tentacles and gave him a electric shock.

**"Hey Makoto are you going to fanboy some more, or are you going to join the fight because I am starting to get bored" **said Venom. Makoto then jumped in to help Scarlet Spider as he watched Doc Oc get ready to punch him with a tentacle.

"As if one spiderling was bad enough now there is another I must deal with" said Doc Oc as he tried to use one of his arms to punch Makoto, but all Makoto did was catch the tentacle and used it to throw Doc Oc into the gate once more.

"First off I'm not a spiderling I'm Venom" said Makoto as he jumped onto a tree and jumped off of it so he could give Doc Oc a powerful kick right to the stomach. Scarlet Spider followed suit and slammed him into the ground, shattering it a little.

**"Makoto do something cool. He is making you look like a pushover" **said Venom. Makoto simply rolled his eyes and swung over to Scarlet Spider, trying to hold in his exit excitement.

"So your the new spider Fury told so much about. I'd like to introduce myself, but Doc Oc decided to go out and stretch his tentacles" said Scarlet Spider.

_"I can believe I'm actually fighting Doc Oc, and meeting Scarlet Spider all in one day. Did I bring my camera". _Makoto was expecting Doc Oc to be angry, but all he did was smile.

**"Makoto he has the "you have fallen for my trap" smile" **said Venom. Makoto was thinking the same thing, but couldn't think of anything that Doc Oc could do to hurt him.

"I can't believe it was so easy to find the symbiot, and I didn't even have to put that much work into making this plan" said Doc Oc. Makoto was confused, but didn't have time to think as Doc Oc blasted a powerful sound from his tentacles, hurting Makoto and Venom.

"AHHHH**HHHHH**" Makoto and Venom both yelled in pain as they fell to the floor, weakened and in pain.

"Finally I can get what I came here for" said Doc Oc. a needle then came out of one of his tentacles and made its way to Makoto. Before it could actually touch Makoto Scarlet Spider grabbed his tentacle and slammed the needle into the ground, shattering it.

"Sorry Doc Oc, but I think Venoms already had his check up" said Scarlet Spider punched Doc Oc in the face. He then used his stingers to cut off one of his tentacles and wrapped it around him. He then webbed him onto a lamppost.

"Do you really believe that these webs can hold me. This is just a set back to my plans, but I will succeed none the less" said Doc Oc. Scarlet Spider then noticed that some shield agents then began to make their way over to Hopes Peak, but when he turned around he saw Doc Oc was gone. He looked around for Makoto and saw him lying in the ground with his suit damaged. He picked up Makoto and took him to some shield medics to get help. He got a call on his watch and noticed another crime was happening in the city.

"Your leaving so soon Parker" asked Nick as he walked up to Scarlet Spider.

"Yeah well I kind of have a raging rhino running lose in the city that needs my attention" said Scarlet Spider, or his real name Peter Parker.

"It's a shame you didn't get to meet the kid" said Nick.

"Yeah I would have gotten to meet him too if it weren't for that meddling Doc Oc" said Peter as he ran off and swung a web. After he left a shield agent approached Nick.

"Director Fury Venom is awake and in stable condition. The symbiot has healed and is starting the regenerative process, albeit slowly" said the shield agent.

"Good I would have gotten an earful from Stark if the kid got too badly hurt. Anyways did we find out why Doc Oc decided to break into a high school of all places" asked Nick.

"We searched all over but nothing like technology or any type of research has been stolen. However we did find out that there are some student files missing" said the agent.

"Student files. Doc Oc has done some strange things, but this is just odd. Get back to investigating and see if you can find out which student profiles were stolen" said Nick. The agent gave a salute and walked off to continue the search.

**School Infirmary **

Makoto got up and rubbed his eyes in order to get used to the bright lights on the ceiling. He got up winced as he noticed he had a bad headache too.

"Wow for a school this place has a amazing infirmary" said Makoto as he looked around and noticed all the surgical tools and different types of drugs in the room. He also noticed his body was still in pain and that his healing factor wasn't helping him recover.

"Hey Venom are you alright" asked Makoto.

**"Yes I am, but I believe I might have to add someone to our shit list" **said Venom. Makoto went to grab his phone on the desk next to him, but saw some kind of watch right next to it as well.

_"This looks like something Mr.Stark made, but with a few changes". _Makoto learned a lot from being a intern at Stark industries, mostly about technology and science. He wasn't on the same level as some of the other heroes, but he was far above that of a normal scientist and inventor. He also saw a note on it and reached out for it.

"Thanks for the save. Also sorry for having to run, but you know how hero business is. From SS" is what the note had written on it, with a drawing of a spider next to it. He grabbed the watch and Venom absorbed it with his ability to use tech to make himself stronger. Makoto looked at the watch and saw it had different features like calling someone or accessing evidence from crime scenes and it even had features like playing music or getting crime reports.

_"Well now I won't have to swing around the __city for a hour and a half just looking for a bank robber". _After about a hour of waiting to be let out of the infirmary the shield agents saw that he was finally healed and he left. Nick told him he should take the day off to recover some more, which he agreed to and went home on the bus.

**Naegi House**

"Big Bro Makoto" when Makoto opened the door he saw Monaca and Madoko sitting on the couch watching a show called the Super Kawaii Crystal Princess School Girl Love~Love Angel Kookie Mew~Mew Chan Show.

**"Your species form of entertainment is strange" **said Venom. Makoto couldn't really disagree with that since it was a weird show. Although it was secretly his favorite show.

"Hey guys so what have you been doing" asked Makoto.

"We've been marathoning Super Kawaii Crystal Princess School Girl Love~Love Angel Kookie Mew~Mew Chan Show. I want to wear a costume of Katy to Comicon this year" said Monaca.

"Oh by the way Komaru's manga is in the top ten list on the website Manga Mansion" said Madoko. Makoto looked around, but saw no dancing Komaru.

_"I guess Komaru finally learned to contain her excitement until she reached her room". _

"Really that's great. I wonder what Komaru's doing right now" said Makoto. Just then Komaru ran downstairs and led Makoto to her room.

**Komaru's Room**

"Komaru I don't mean to be rude, but why did you just drag me into your room" asked Makoto.

"Because you got into a fight with Doc Oc, the Doc Oc. He's one of the baddest bad guys who's ever done bad" said Komaru.

_"How'd she know about that so fast". _Makoto was about to ask her how she knew that, but saw a watch similar to his on her wrist.

"Komaru where'd you get that from" asked Makoto.

"Oh well you see it's a long story" said Komar.

**A Hour Earlier**

Komaru was writing some more manga when she heared a knock, but not from her room, from her window. She looked up and saw Scarlet Spider.

"Hey you want this, your brother has one too" said Scarlet Spider handing her the watch.

"Oh okay thanks" said Komaru as she took the watch and put it on. She then stopped and remembered who it was, but before she could freak out and fangirl Scarlet Spider already left.

**Present **

"Okay maybe not that long" said Komaru.

_"Komaru really needs a better sense of time". _Makoto noticed this one had some other features than the one he got. He noticed it had a map of his body and shows the condition it was in.

"So Scarlet Spider just gave it to you without any explanation as to why" said Makoto.

"Yeah pretty much" said Komaru.

"Why'd he give it to you though" said Makoto.

"I don't know. Maybe he wants me to be like the jarvas to your Iron-Man and help you out in battle" said Komaru.

**"Makoto I am getting hungry. I require tater tots and or chocolate or I might eat your sister" **said Venom.

"Alright fine I'll get you your tater tots you, but no eating my sister" said Makoto. Komaru wasn't scared since she was used to hearing Venom threaten to eat her. Makoto walked downstairs and opened the fridge and microwaved the tater tots he had bought. His mom walked into the room and noticed all the tater tots he was eating.

"Makoto isn't that a bit too much for you to eat" asked Celia.

"Actually some of them are for Komaru. She asked me to make her some" said Makoto.

"Oh okay then, just don't eat to much or you'll get sick" said Celia.

**_"How could someone ever get sick from tater tots"._**

_"Not everyone can eat as much as you Venom". _

"Don't worry mom I won't" said Makoto as he walked back upstairs and shoveled down all the tater tots.

**"Okay I am satisfied. Anyways why are we not fighting people. I thought you liked to do that" **said Venom.

"Well I thought about it and since Scarlet Spider and Mr.Stark are both out today I thought that it could be a free day for us" said Makoto.

**"But now what do we do" **asked Venom.

"I don't know actually. I didn't really think that far" said Makoto.

**"Are you thinking of seeing Chiaki again" **asked Venom. Makoto thought about it, but every thought he had made him blush.

**"Makoto your heart rate has increased. Is there danger for us to fight" **asked Venom.

_"How do explain love to an asexual alien creature that lives inside you. I wonder if there's a textbook for that". _Makoto only blushed harder, finding it hard to explain how he felt.

"No Venom we're not in danger. I just have feelings for Chiaki that's all" said Makoto. The last part he said in a embarrassed tone.

**"What feelings, feelings of murder" **asked Venom. Makoto sighed in frustration and embarrassment, thinking about how to explain to Venom how he felt.

"No Venom. You see us humans choose who we want to be with based on how we feel about them. It's like my mom and dad, their together because they love each other" said Makoto.

**"Makoto I am not going to lie. That sounded a little gay" **said Venom.

"You know what I don't care anymore. Besides it's getting late so we might as well sleep and get ready for Hopes Peak tommorow" said Makoto.

**"That is a good point. I am curious to see what your planets greatest specimens have to offer" **said Venom. Makoto shared that sentiment. He was both excited and nervous to meet his new classmates at Hopes Peak. He decided to just put that energy into getting ready for tommorow. After taking a shower, brushing his teeth and...oh wait he always has his clothes so that's pretty much it. Well after all that he finally drifted off to sleep.

**Hopes Peak**

Masato was finally back from his trip with class 77. For summer they all went on a trip to Sonia's homeland of Novoselic and stayed in her castle. He had fun not only getting to know Sonia and his classmates better, but also playing match maker too. He got Gundham to tell Mikan how he felt about her, which she also felt the same way. Now all he had to do was get Kazuichi to confess to Ibuki.

"Okay everyone we're back at Hopes Peak Academy. Now don't forget that we have to meet the new students that are coming to Hopes Peak" said Ms.Chisa. Masato was curious as to what type of people he would meet during this time. He then remembered about Flash and some excitement was replaced with anger. He didn't want that to ruin his first day back though and decided to block out those negative emotions.

"Hey Sonia what type of talents do you think the new students will have" asked Masato.

"I don't know, but I know they will be amazing" said Sonia with stars in her eyes. Her positivity was one of the many things Masato liked about her.

"I hope their strong. I want to put my training to the test" said Akane. Masato and Nekomaru worked together to train Akane to fight better and incorporate her talent into her fighting style as well. It somewhat worked, making Akane a lot stronger than before.

"YEAH I WANT TO MEET SOME NEW SPARRING PARTNERS" said Nekomaru.

"I wouldn't mind having some new sparring buddies either" said Masato.

"Hey Masato do you know what Chiaki's been up to. She didn't want to come with us to Novoselic for some reason" said Kazuichi.

"Oh she's been hanging out with Makoto. She says he's changed, in a good way" said Masato.

"Really I didn't know they hung out" said Chisa.

"Yeah they mostly hang out at the arcade though" said Masato.

"Of course it's the damn arcade. Where else would Chiaki go" said Fuyuhiko.

"Also what does she mean by changed" asked Mahiru.

"I don't know. I've called him and my family, but I haven't seen them in person all summer" said Masato.

"Ibuki bets he's gotten stronger. He probably put that jerk Flash in his place" said Ibuki.

"Well he did say Flash has been leaving him alone all summer so that's probably right. Although Makoto couldn't hurt anyone, not even a jerk like Flash" said Masato.

"IF YOUR BROTHER HAS GOTTEN STRONGER THEN I WILL CHALLENGE HIM TO A FIGHT" said Nekomaru. Masato wasn't worried since Nekomaru wouldn't challenge someone who couldn't keep up with him.

"Guys I can see the building. Chiaki's standing in front of it too" said Imposter as he pointed to Chiaki waiting for the bus to stop, stlill wearing Makoto's jacket after months of keeping it to herself. Once the bus stopped and the doors opened everyone went and greeted Chiaki. Masato was the first one to hug her since she was his best friend.

"Hey Chiaki how've you been" asked Akane.

"I've been fine. I've been spending time with Makoto. We just go play at the arcade most of the time" said Chiaki.

"With all this talk about Makoto I really want to meet him now" said Sonia.

"Yeah I wonder if he looks like Masato or not" said Chisa. They eventually got tired of standing outside and decided to head to their classroom.

**Class 77**

The class was talking about what happened during the summer and telling Chiaki stories about their time in Novoselic. Chiaki also told them about how Makoto got stronger, which intrigued Masato and the rest of the class. She also remembered something else that happened during the summer. "Hey guys I almost forgot to tell you that there's a new superhero in town" said Chiaki.

"Wait seriously another one. I mean there's like a shit ton of them already living here anyways" said Fuyuhiko.

"Yeah that's right, but what's their name Chiaki" asked Kazuichi.

"His name is Venom and he has the same power as Scarlet Spider" said Chiaki.

"Ew another bug based hero. Why would anyone want to look like a icky spider" said Hiyoko in disgust.

"Well it's not like they have a choice since that's their powers" said Mahiru.

"Besides Scarlet Spider's a pretty cool superhero" said Masato.

"His costume actually looks really cool. Here's a picture of it" said Chiaki as she held up her phone for everyone to see. Everyone thought the suit looked cool because of the coloration.

"For a guy with the powers of a tiny bug, his suit is pretty bad ass" said Fuyuhiko.

"Well to be fair spiders are arachnids not bugs" said Peko.

"Well whatever a spider is doesn't matter. What matters is that this guy looks strong and I kind of want to fight the guy now" said Akane.

"But he's a superhero, I don't think even a SHSL student could take him" said Chisa.

"Yeah I don't think I'd like to fight the guy" said Masato.

"Ms.Yukizome has a point, he's a superhero for a reason" said Imposter. Chisa then glanced at the clock and realized that the new students were about to arrive.

"Everyone it's time to meet the new students. We have to go to the gym and meet the next generation of rotten oranges" said Chisa. Everyone got up and made their way to the gym, not knowing the surprise that awaited them.

**Gym**

Makoto was standing in the gym along with some other students. The principal finished giving a speech about what they'll be doing at Hopes Peak and they were now waiting for upperclassmen to come and greet them.

**"Makoto this is boring. We have been standing here for almost half an hour" **said Venom.

"Yeah I know Venom, but we can't do anything until we meet the upperclassmen" said Makoto. Makoto was just as bored as Venom, but didn't want to say it because he was near Kiyotaka Ishimaru the Super High School Level Hall Monitor. He was about to try to leave with his powers, but then saw the doors swing open and reveal the upperclassmen waking into the gym. He saw Chiaki and his brother and ran over to them.

"Hey guys surprise" said Makoto as he got up to them. Hey turned around and were shocked to see Makoto standing there.

"Makoto what are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to be at Dusk High" asked Masato.

"No actualy I got invited here as the Super High School Level Luckster" said Makoto.

"Really you'll be going here too" said Chiaki.

"Yeah I'm in class 78" said Makoto.

"Hey Makoto come on the rest of my class is going to meet up outside after this. You should meet them" said Masato. Makoto nodded and the three made their way outside of the gym to where the 77th class was going to meet.

**Outside **

Makoto was sitting with Masato and Chiaki on a bench at a spot outside the building. They were talking about their summer and when Makoto was asked what happened with his he said " nothing exciting" which was a total lie. He then saw what looked like an entire class of people walking towards them.

"Hey guys guess what, my brothers apparently going here too" said Masato. Everyone was shocked when they heard that and looked at Makoto.

"Hi my name is Makoto Naegi and I'm the Super High School Level Luckster" said Makoto.

"Wow another luckster. Hey look Nagito you made yourself a friend" said Kazuichi. Makoto was confused as to what he meant, and Nagito saw that.

"Oh I'm a luckster too. There's a luckster selected every year, and I'm the one before you" said Nagito. Makot then remembered that he had read about that online and felt a little dumb for forgetting it.

"Well anyways we should introduce ourselves as well. My name is Mahiru Koizumi and my friend here is Hiyoko Saionji. I'm the Super High School Level Photographer and she's the Super High School Level Traditional Dancer. It's nice to finally get to meet you" said Mahiru.

"Yeah I've wanted to meet Big Bro Masato's family for so long" said Hiyoko. Makoto was confused about why she called Masato "big bro", and was also shocked that someone like her was in high school.

"Well it's nice to meet you girls too" said Makoto.

**"I thought only people you age could get into this school.**** So why is there a child in here" **said Venom. Fuyuhiko and Peko then walked up to him.

"Sup my names Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and this is Peko Pekoyama. I'm the Super High School Level Yakuza and she's the Super High School Level Swordswoman. Nice to meet you" said Fuyuhiko with Peko right next to him.

"Yes I was wondering when Masato would finally decide to introduce someone from his family" said Peko.

"Yeah I've been a little busy with fighting and junk" said Masato.

**"Makoto Yakuza means a gang right. So do we fight him or not" **asked Venom. Makoto didn't respond since he wasn't trying to look crazy in front of his brothers classmates. Up next was Gundham and Mikan.

"Hello mortal it would be wise to remember my name, for it will one day rule this world. My name is Gundham Tanaka, and this is my white mage Mikan Tsumiki" said Gundham.

**"…weird. Just weird" **was all Venom said. Makoto felt the same way, but he didn't want to be mean.

"It's nice to meet you Gundham and Mikan. Wait weren't you the nurse at the hospital who helped operate on my sister" said Makoto.

"O-o-oh Yes that's right. I remember Masato running in and your mother t-t-tackling you calling you her 'baby boy'" said Mikan. Everyone chuckled a little when they heard Makoto and Milan's first encounter.

"So you really weren't lying about that huh Masato" said Kazuichi.

"My mom does that whenever any of us are in even a small amount of danger" said Masato with his hand behind his head.

"Well then it's time for the introduction everybody's been waiting for. Ibuki's name is none other than Ibuki Mioda the Super High School Level Musician, along with the mighty morphing Super High School Level Mechanic, Kazuichi Soda" said Ibuki with a loud voice, which irritated Venom.

**"Kill. Just this once let me kill someone please" **said Venom. Makoto was also bothered by the noise, but tried not to let it show.

"Well you already know my name, but I guess I should properly introduce myself. My name is Nagito Komaeda the Super High School Level Luckster, and the person next to me is Teruteru Hanamura the Super High School Level Cook" said Nagito.

"Or you can call me the Super High School Level Chef if you like" said Teruteru.

**"Makoto the first one looks and sounds like you. It is just like that movie we watched that one night with those clones" **said Venom.

_"Okay so horror movies with Venom are a bad idea"._Venom wasn't wrong though and realized that Nagito actually looked a lot like him, even his jacket looked like the one he used to have. Nekomaru and Akane walked up to him next.

"MY NAME IS NEKOMARU NEDAI THE SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL TEAM MANAGER AND THIS IS AKANE OWARI THE SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL GYMNAST" yelled out Nekomaru.

**"Makoto if you do not kill them I will" **said Venom.

_"Masto's classmates have some…colorful personalities I guess". _

"It's about damn time we get to meet you. With Chiaki and Masato talking about you all the time we've been itching to meet you" said Akane.

"I don't talk about him al the time" said Chiaki with a blush on her face.

"Most of your texts involve Makoto or something he's done so she's not wrong" said Imposter.

**"She likes you" **said Venom. Makoto was blushing, but managed to calm down since there was another person coming up to introduce themselves.

"Hello my name is Ryota Mitarai the Super High School Level Animator. It is nice to finally meet you" said Ryota.

"It's nice to meet you too Ryota" said Makoto.

**"Makoto he looks delicious. Can I eat him" **asked Venom .

_"Just tune him out Makoto, just tune him out". _Sonia and Chisa then walked up to him.

"Hello my name is Sonia Nevermind the Super High School Level Princess and this is our teacher Chisa Yukizome" said Sonia.

"I'm the Former Super High School Level House Keeper" said Chisa.

"It's nice to meet you both" said Makoto.

**"Makoto is that blonde one not the one Masato was always talking about on you cellular device" **said Venom. Makoto then realized Venom was right, and that everything Masato said about her was true.

"

"And since you already know Chiaki that's my class's introduction Makoto. Wait don't you have to get to your class" asked Masato. Makoto's eyes widened and he immediately ran off in a hurry. Masato and the others were suprised to see how fast he ran. Masato was suspicious about how Makoto became so fast in only a few months, but ignored it and decided to find out later.

**Class 78**

Makoto was going to be in so much trouble. He already met his classmates, and knew that a certain one would be absolutely livid. He saw his classroom door and swung it open. He saw his classmates staring at him, but he also saw someone who he wasn't expecting to see. Flash Thompson was glaring at him menacingly.

_"I'm so fucked". _

**_"You are Makoto, you are". _**

**That's it for this chapter sorry it took so long my grades weren't the best and I had to improve them before the school year ended and finals came up. Anyways we finally got Makoto and Venoms reactions to the 77 class. I feel like Venoms reactions were a little unrealistic, but for Ibuki and Nekomaru I feel like he would hate them because of how loud they were. Next chapter will be about Makoto's own class and how they will react to him and Flash's past. Also I have two ideas for crossovers that I want to postpone because I already have to write for three stories so I'm pretty busy. The first is a Thor and Danganronpa crossover and I already explained this in my other story "Makoto Naegi the Super High School Level Saiyan". Also a South Park and Danganronpa crossover that takes place during stick of truth, but also uses episodes to. Makoto and his family move to Colorado because Masato couldn't stop getting into fights. Now Makoto and Masato have to fight off entire armies, alien armadas, and have to deal with being in opposite sides. The ship for this series will be Makoto x Wendy. That's all for updates until next time. **


	4. First Day Fail

_"Why of all people did he have to be placed in my class" _Makoto thought to himself. He was currently in the middle of a stare off between himself and Flash.

**"Makoto if you want to make him stop bothering you I believe a precise bite to his whole head would work" **said Venom, feeling very hungry.

"Great of all the people to be stuck with it had to be you Nerdegi" said Flash as he got up from his chair and walked towards Makoto and got in his face. He could see that some of his classmates were beginning to worry, while others looked amused.!

"P-P-Please calm down e-e-everyone. I'm sure w-w-we can talk this out" said Chihiro Fujisaki the Super High School Level Programer in his/her usual shy timid tone.

"Yeah she's right I'm sure whatever's going on can be talked through" said Aoi Asahina the Super High School Level Swimmer.

"Oh come on this was getting pretty fucking awesome too" said Mondo Owada the Super High School Level Biker Gang Leader.

"FIGHTING IS NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT. CEASE THIS FOOLISHNESS AT ONCE, AND YOU HAVE YET TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU WERE NOT ON TIME FOR CLASS" said Kiyotaka Ishimaru the Super High School Level Hall Monitor pointing a finger at Makoto.

_"Great he's one of those hall monitor types, and why does he have to be so loud". _

"Who cares about that. Why don't you stop the fight first" said Junko Enoshima the Super High School Level Fashionista. Her sister Mukuro was watching from the right beside her uninterested in the fight.

"I don't know how the fuck you got in Nerdegi and I don't care. All I know is that your ass is grass" said Flash as he pulled his fist back for a punch.

"Well then do something with your Archie comics looking ass" said Makoto. Flash was enraged and threw his punch at Makoto. Before he could hit Makoto however, someone stopped the fist from making contact.

"Taka was right. You two must cease this foolishness now" said Sakura Ogami the Super High School Level Martial Artist. Flash knew that even though he was strong, he couldn't match up to Sakura. He complied and pulled his fist down.

"Well thank goodness that whole situation was avoided" said Celestia Ludenberg the Super High School Level Gambler.

"Yes we were quite lucky Sakura stepped in when she did or we would have had to deal with those two simpletons bickering" said Byakuya Togami the Super High School Affluent Progeny.

**"This Sakura appears to be strong. We should fight her" **said Venom. Makoto was way to annoyed to pay any attention to Venoms antics. Makoto walked away from Flash while giving him a glare of his own. He was about to take a empty seat a few rows in front of Flash (who was at the very back) until Taka stopped him.

"YOU STILL HAVE NOT EXPLAINED WHY YOU WERE LATE" said Taka. Makoto and Venom were both hurt by the loud scream. Everyone saw how he recoiled in pain and grabbed his ears and were wondering if he was sensitive to noise. Makoto usually had great control over his anger, but Taka's scream got the better of him.

"Well I'm sorry, but I believe you have your HEAD UP YOUR ASS". Makoto answered as he instead chose to gab his backpack and walk out of the class, leaving in order to calm down.

_"It's only been a few seconds of class and I already know I'm going to hate it". _Makoto continued walking towards a fountain he was in the way to school. He lied down on the bench and tried to calm down, but Venom kept on messing with him.

**"Makoto why do you let these weaker beings push you around" **said Venom.

"Because no one knows we're heroes, and if they found out they would either experiment on me, or they would just kill me" said Makoto.

**"Whatever you say Makoto, but can we get something to eat because right now Flash is starting to look very juicy" **said Venom. Makoto walked around trying to find if there was anything he could feed Venom that didn't move before it was digested.

_"I really wish I got the phone number of Teruteru. It would have made this a whole lot easier". _Makoto walked around the school, now also being hungry. He saw a hot dog stand so he decided to go buy one (by one he means several). When he got there he noticed the guy running it was about maybe 18 years old.

"Hey what's up my names side character-kun and I'm the SHSL Hot Dog Stand Owner" said side character. Makoto purchased several hot dogs and walked off back to the water fountain. He was also lucky the hot dog cart also sold chocolates as a snack. He and Venom ate and in a matter of minutes the food was all finished.

"Those were the best hot dogs I've ever had" said Makoto.

**"Well he did say he was the SHSL Hot Dog Stand Owner. It would make sense for him to make the best hot dogs" **said Venom. Makoto continued to lay on the bench and look at the sky.

_"Class isn't mandatory so should I even go. I mean I don't want to be near Flash, but that crazy SOB might try to force me to go". _Makoto kept on staring at the sky looking at the clouds, which weirdly enough looked like Chiaki.

**"Makoto I think you are what people refer to as a stalker" **said Venom. Makoto blushed a little, but continued to look at the sky, kind of liking the way clouds looked. He then heared two people walking towards him and noticed it was Chiaki and Masato.

"Hi Makoto what are you doing here" asked Chiaki.

"Yeah I thought you'd be in class" said Masato.

**"Go ahead Makoto tell them how you totally yelled at your classmates and nearly got into a fist fight with Flash" **said Venom, chuckling inwardly.

"Well it went down like this" said Makoto as he began to explain his story. After the story he could tell that Masato and Chiaki were mad, especially Chiaki since she was doing what Masato called her "puffy face".

"Why did that jerk have to placed in your class" asked Masato. He was considering walking down to the classroom and reteaching Flash all the lessons he seems to have forgotten.

"I don't know, but at least classes aren't mandatory so I don't have to go" said Makoto.

"Yeah that's right you can just avoid Flash" said Chiaki. She didn't like the fact Makoto would be skipping school, but she hated Flash more so she allowed it.

"I might go to class every now and then just to see if anything happens in school" said Makoto. Chiaki was glad to hear that he wasn't going to completely give up on school just because of Flash.

"Well that's good at least then you might get to know some of your other classmates" said Masato. Makoto seriously doubted that he would actually make any friends with them after his little outburst earlier, but held onto a little hope that he might.

"Wait I thought you guys would be in class. So why aren't you" asked Makoto.

"Oh right we were sent out to find some supplies from the art room, but we saw you and came over to see what you were doing" said Masato.

"Speaking of which we should be heading there right now. Masato it would be faster if you gave me a piggyback ride there" said Chiaki. Masato nodded and let Chiaki hop onto his back.

"See you later Makoto" said Chiaki and Masato as Masato ran away at a fast pace.

**"So what now Makoto" **asked Venom. Makoto couldn't really think of anything to do while he was waiting for class to end since he was legally obligated to stay in the school building while classes were on.

"I don't actually know. I want to get out of here already, but we have to wait for classes to end" said Makoto. He then saw a man with purple hair wearing a suit come up to him. This man was Jin Kirigiri, the Former Super High School Level Detective and current headmaster of Hopes Peak Academy.

"Makoto if you do not mind me asking why are you here instead of swinging around the city fighting robbers" asked Jin, shocking Makoto.

"Wait what do you mean I don-" said Makoto before he was cut off by Jin.

"Makoto I'm the headmaster of Hopes Peak I'm the one who enrolleed you in your classes. I know your Venom, Nick told me" said Jin. Makoto clasmed down once he heared that Jin was the friend Nick was talking about.

"Um well I can't really go fighting crime since I have to stay in here" said Makoto.

"Wait did your letter not tell you about this. I guess Koichi must have forgotten, or been to drunk, to include it. Anyways since no one told you I guess I have to tell you that you are exempt from that rule since being in the city is a part of your talent" said Jin. Makoto was surprised that the rule didn't apply to him, but then realized something else.

_"I spent almost an hour in here, sitting in this bench, FOR NOTHING". _Makoto thanked Jin and he ran off into the woods, where he then wrapped himself in his suit and swung off, oblivious to the photographer watching from her seat.

**Class 77**

Everyone was wondering why Mahiru all of a sudden just jumped out of her seat and took a picture outside.

"Woah Mahiru what the hell was that for" asked Kazuichi holding his nose from Mahiru accidentally smacking him in the face.

"Oh sorry Kazuichi, but I got a picture of Venom swinging by" said Mahiru. Everyone began asking her if they could see the picture, which Mahiru agreed to and showed them the photo. It showed Makoto mostly covered, except for his left eye, his left leg, and his right arm. It showed him swinging with a usual Spider-Man pose.

"Wow this shot is so cool, and you got some parts of him without his costume on" said Chisa.

"Yeah this is awesome as hell" said Akane.

"So he's got green eyes huh, that's not much to go off of but at least we know something about him" said Hiyoko. Fuyuhiko looked around and noticed that Masato and Chiaki weren't back from their job.

"What's taking Chiaki and Masato so long. They've been gone for so damn long" said Fuyuhiko.

"Their probabaly taking a SHIT" said Nekomaru.

"Or their just having trouble getting there. Their probably being held up by that SHSL Hall Monitor guy I met at the gym" said Kazuichi.

"Oh yeah that guys kind of annoying" said Peko.

"Okay everyone we can wait until Masato and Chiaki get back to tell them a bit the photo, but until then let's get back to class" said Chisa.

**City**

Makoto was so glad to be out of Hopes Peak after everything that happened. He was swinging around the city looking for crime to stop, while also thinking about how he could make money.

**"You should be focusing on the street, not on a way to make money. Also I thought you were already working" **said Venom.

"Well I work at for Mr.Stark, but that's just a internship. I don't actually get payed for it" said Makoto. He kept on swinging and noticed that people were filming him. He then got an idea that could either be really dumb, or really smart.

"Hey what if during my fights or when I save people I leave a camer nearby and film. I can post those videos online and maybe they can make me money" said Makoto.

**"I really do not care what you do. As long as it feeds me go ahead" **said Venom.

_"Yeah thanks for the encouragement buddy" _said Makoto as the watch Scarlet Spider gave him began to beep. He saw the location and followed it and finally noticed a bad guy. He was running away with a suitcase in his hands, he also noticed a heavily armored car with the back part of it destroyed. Normally Makoto would just web him up but considering the fact that guy was made of metal that might be hard. He set down his phone on a nearby trash can and began filming.

"I guess someone's been eating more iron" said Makoto as he jumped down to the street to stop the guy. The guy noticed him and turned to him with a smirk.

"So your that Venom guy everyone's been talking about. Well if you would be so kind I have a business meeting to get to do if you would step aside" said the guy as he began walking towards Makoto.

_"If some of you don't know this guys called Absorbing Man. If it wasn't obvious he can literally absorb any metal or thing he touches. He's also absorbed liquids and even gasses before. On a scale from one to ten on the bad guy chart I'd say he's around 6.5 ". _

"Well I would, except I have my own business arrangement to deal with, and he's right in front of me" said Makoto as he was also walking towards him. They then began to run towards each other to try to land a hit. Makoto was the first one to do so as he punched him in the face, sending Absorbing Man flying into a car.

"I guess I'll just have to squash you like the bug yo-" said Absorbing Man before Makoto got on top of him and punched him in the face once more, before grabbing his arm and throwing him into a lamppost.

"Why does no one understand that spiders are arachnids for the love of Mjolnir" said Makoto. Makoto's spider sense tingled and he saw Absorbing Man grabbed his famous wrecking ball and hit Makoto right in the stomach. Makoto was sent flying into the street face first, holding his stomach and with his face covered in scars.

"Venom if you would be so kind as to do that thing you do that heals me super fast I'd appreciate it thanks" said Makoto. He then felt the pain begin to subside and he jumped back into his feet.

"Wow your actually alive. Scarlet Spider couldn't even stay awake after I hit him with that" said Absorbing Man. He then slammed Makoto with his wrecking ball once more, this time he hit Makoto right in the face and sent him flying towards a building. With a few impressive flips Makoto managed to get his balance and land on building.

_"Are all the villains going to compare me to him because it's getting annoying"._

"Well you'll find I have many surprises he doesn't" said Makoto as he extended one of his arms out and his suit turned into the usual venom gunk. It then stretched out and grabbed Absorbing Man.

"Let me go you wannabe Scarlet Spider piece of sh-" was all Absorbing Man could say before Makoto slammed him into the ground again and again (like how Hulk did with Loki in the first avengers movie) creating craters in the street. Absorbing Man was now lying in a crater unconscious. He turned to where the suitcase was, but saw that it had disappeared. He pondered in wether to go find it, but figured that shield probably already had it taken care of.

"Well that's another job well done" said Makoto as he grabbed a fallen stop sign and used his strength to wrap it around Absorbing Man. He noticed that a lot of people were cheering, and some looked pissed at him.

_"Great of course I'm going to have to deal with the "vigilantes are bad" types of people". _Makoto jumped swung over to the trash can and grabbed his phone, which surprisingly didn't get hit at all. He then created a new email so no one could trace it back to his old one.

"Well I guess it's time to go into YouTube and post this" said Makoto as he went onto YouTube and posted the video footage from that day.

**"Makoto why does your search history show " **asked Venom. Makoto went silent trying to think of an excuse.

_"It was for research purposes. Nah he wouldn't believe that". _Makoto just sighed while Venom burst out laughing inside his head. He laughed until Makoto made it to his dorm room at Hopes Peak Academy. He was lucky that the headmaster decided since he was a hero he would need his privacy and gave him his own dorm.

"Okay Venom I get it you can stop laughing now" said Makoto.

**"Alright I will, but only because I feel like it" **said Venom.

"Yeah sure whatever you say you parasite" said Makoto.

**"Alright you pervert" **said Venom.

_"I hate this parasite". _Makoto decided to go to sleep since it was starting to get really late. He took a shower and then jumped into bed, wanting that terrible first day to end.

**Next Day**

Makoto instead of going to Hopes Peak was going to go to Stark interprises for his internship. He was actually glad to be there, as long as it wasn't his class he was fine with anywhere else.

"I wonder what I'll have to get Mr.Stark for lunch today. Maybe I'll buy myself something if it's appetizing" said Makoto. He landed on the towers roof and jumped down to the ledge. He took off his suit before any other employees could see.

"Hey Makoto what are you doing here" asked a voice from behind him that sounded oddly familiar. He turned around and saw that it belonged to Kazuichi.

"Woah hey Kazuichi what are you doing here" asked Makoto.

"I'm here to help Mr.Stark with any tech he needs me to build when he's to busy flying around in his suit of armor" said Kazuichi.

_"Yeah that makes a lot of sense actually. Going around fighting villains as much as he does sounds like it wouldn't really leave you with a lot of free time". _

"Oh really I'm an intern here. I've been working here for a few weeks" said Makoto.

"Really I just started two weeks ago. I work usually in the lab and only one day a week so it makes sense I didn't see you" said Kazuichi.

"Yeah I only intern here two times a week so that would be why" said Makoto. Him and Kazuichi went in and began talking. Kazuichi was building a machine while Makoto was rearranging some stuff in the buildings lab.

"And that's how Hiyoko drugged everyone with aphrodisiacs" said Kazuichi. Him and Makoto broke out in a fit of laughter. Makoto was really glad that Kazuichi was working at Stark tower. It gave him someone to talk to while he was cleaning the floors or arranging the tools in the lab.

"Wow Masato never told me about that one" said Makoto. He knew why though. He probably thought Makoto would laugh at him for it, which he would.

"Yeah he was trying to hold back from walking up to Sonia and it looked like the hardest thing he's done. And he's fought Akane and Nekomaru at the same time" said Kazuichi. Makoto could only picture Masato trying to hold back from walking up to Sonia, and he found it hilarious.

"So how did Teruteru react to it" asked Makoto.

"Oh he was pissed at Hiyoko. He was about to do something, but Chiaki uppercuted him so hard he went flying back" said Kazuichi. Makoto was both shocked and amused. He never imagined Chiaki would hit any of her classmates, but picturing it made him laugh.

"Man that was fun, totally mean, but fun. Anyways I'm finally done so Ima leave. See you Makoto" said Kazuichi.

"See you Kazuichi" said Makoto as Kazuichi left.

_"Today's been a pretty good day. I get to work with Kazuichi every now and then, and I get to skip school to be a superhero". _Makoto worked for a little while longer and after that left. He got Tony's lunch and after putting in the fridge he left to go back to his dorm room.

"After fighthing a few bad guys for the last few weeks cleaning and doing errands in a tower that big doesn't seem like a big issue anymore" said Makoto.

"Yeah it definitely beats having to fight the abomination" said Scarlet Spider, who was for some reason in Makoto's room.

"Yeah it really does" said Makoto completely oblivious to who said that. His eyes then widened in realization and he jumped out of bed.

"Scarlet Spider it's you" said Makoto.

"Yeah it's me isn't it. Also you can call me Peter" said Peter as he removed his mask. Makoto was shocked that Peter revealed his identity, but eventually managed to ask a question that was on the superhero's mind.

"So I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but why are you here exactly" asked Makoto.

"Well Fury told me about you and I figured since I knew about you you should know about me" said Peter.

"Wait does that mean" said Makoto.

"Yep it's origin time" said Peter finishing off Makoto's sentence. Makoto was silent with his mouth hanging open for a few seconds, but inside he was fanboying so hard.

_"I've always wondered what his story was. Doc Oc said something about him once being called Spider-Man, but I've never heard anyone call him that". _Makoto was intrigued and decided to stay up just a little bit longer. After a few seconds for Makoto to calm himself down, it was finally time to find out the origin story of Peter Parker aka Scarlet Spider.

**And that's it for this chapter. For some of you asking if this is connected to the MCU it is but I will also be adding in elements from the comics to give it a bit more flare. Also I will be putting the Pokémon Danganronpa crossover on hold since I can't come up with anything. So I will need a new story to write. These are the ones I want you guys to vote for **

**Danganronpa x Thor. Makoto finds Hela in a crater after her loss back on Asgaurd. He saves her and she gives him a repaired Mjolnir as thanks. Over time she sees how great of a person Makoto is and starts to have feelings for him, also changing her ways. They will meet up with Thor in the MCU later on in the story.**

**Danganronpa x Fairy Tail. Makoto gets transported to the world of Fairy Tail after the Killing Game. His friends and family watch him during his time in the Fairy Tail world thanks to the person who sent him there. I was inspired to do this by a fanfiction called Class 78th watches the future by Spirit Soldier where the 78 class watches the killing game. Instead in this fanfiction they'll all watch Makoto fight and make friends in the world of Fairy Tail. Also if you vote for this tell me which Magic you want to see him use Nature Dragon Slayer Magic or Lightning Devil Slayer Magic. I know there's a fanfiction like this already, but I'd like to see Makoto with devil slayer Magic, also there would be another Devil Slayer in Fairy Tail other than Gray.**

**Vote for whichever one you think would be more interesting to read. Also regarding Mikan x Gundham I thought about it when I read a comic where Gundham is impressed by Mikan because of her bandages thinking their limiters of her power or something and all Mikan could think of is that their matching. I thought it was cute and that if anyone could make Mikan a little more confident it would be the most out there person in Danganronpa. Also for Kazuichi x Ibuki I just think this match would be better than Kazuichi and Sonia. Also I think Kazuichi would see that Masato liked her and that she resiprocated those feelings and as he saw that he was getting nowhere with her he would give up and maybe hang out with Ibuki more. Well that's it for updates until next chapter. **


	5. Origin Story

**_Makoto Fourth Wall Break_**

_Peter Fourth Wall Break_

_"Okay let's get into this so we could finish. This is like the billionth time I've told this story."_

**_"Wow that is a lot of times" _**

_"Yeah I know right. Well I guess I should just start it already." _

**_"Wait I heard Doc Oc call you Spider-man. Why is that?"_**

_"Oh I'll explain in a second."_

_"_A pair of red shoes could be seen running to a school known as Midtown Tokyos School of Science and Technology. The boy wearing these shoes was none other than a sixteen year old Peter Parker running late for school.

_"Hey you see that guy right there. That's me. I'm Peter Parker, and this is the story of how I went from being a nerd, to being a nerd with powers._

**_"No offense, but that's not much of a change in my opinion"_**

_"Yeah bet you didn't expect someone like me to be a hero huh. Anyways I should just stop talking now"._

"Oh man why'd I miss the bus this morning I'm really in trouble now" Peter said to himself. He remembered that today was supposed to be the day his class would go on a feild trip to a new organization that specializes in science. It was owned by a recently made rich man known as Norman Osborn. He didn't know much about him other than that he was a up and coming scientist.

"Man I really hope I get there before Ned has to lie for me" said Peter as he ran to the high school. He barely managed to arrive on time for role call. He sat at the far back of the class in typical main character fashion.

"Dude you barely made it on time. I thought I was going to have to make something up" said Ned, Peter's best friend.

_"That's my best friend Ned Leeds. He's been my friend for, well, ever. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be able to put up with some of the things I have to_. _He's also my guy in the chair."_

**_"_**_Y**our what?"**_

"_Eh you'll find out later."_

"Yeah I managed to make it here just on time for the trip" said Peter.

"Well at least you didn't miss it" said Ned. He usually had to lie for Peter whenever his friend couldn't make it on time.

"So what do you think we'll see at the lab" asked Ned.

"I don't know. Norman Osborn only recently announced his new science department. All I know is that people are saying that he is making breakthroughs in the science department" said Peter. Peter's teacher then stood up and got the classes attention.

"Okay class it's almost time to head out. We'll be headed towards the gym where the principal will lead us out to the buses" said the teacher. After being led down to the gym where the principal gave them all rules they had to follow like stay in the group, don't touch anything, etcetera. After that everyone got on the bus snd made their way to Osborn Labs.

**Oscorp**

When they got there Peter and Ned were amazed when they saw all the technology that Oscorp had to offer. They also had entire research teams looking into biological science as well.

"Wow this place is awesome" said Ned.

"Yeah I can see why this place is already getting so much attention from people. It's amazing" said Peter. The tour guide then led them into a lab with different types of insects and other small creatures.

"This is where Oscorp studies a lot of the animals we get DNA from. We get the DNA in small samples as to not injure the creatures" said the tour guide. Peter was in the back of the group listening to everything the tour guide was telling them.

"Geez why do we have to look at dumb insects. Can't we get onto something cooler" asked Eugene Thompson.

_"Great I forgot I had to tell this part too. This is Eugene Thompson Midtowns richest, and most arrogant student. He usually goes after me on a daily basis_."

_**"So you have one too huh****. Mines just called Flash." **_Peter was about to move further to the front, until he felt a small prick on his neck. He touched his neck and felt a small amount of blood coming out.

"Ow what the hell" asked Peter. He glanced down to his feet and saw a spider laying on the ground. looking quite dead.

"Oh no please don't tell me that was one of the test subjects" Peter thought to himself. He was scared of getting into trouble for killing one of the spiders so he did what he thought was right. He kicked it under a nearby table so no one would find it.

"Please let no one look down there. Ned's never gonna let me live this down" Peter said to himself. The group moved on from the lab and went on to look at different types of tech and other bigger creatures Oscorp had. After the tour the class then left to go back home, Peter feeling a little sick.

"Hey Pete you alright" asked Ned worried about his friends health.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little sick is all. Probablyjust a little car sick" said Peter. He was lying though. His whole body was in pain, and he had a really bad headache. He just didn't want him to know about the spider in case the info ever got out and May and Ben would end up probably having to pay some kind of fee or something.

"Well alright then. You should probably go home immediately. You look like your about to vomit" said Ned concerned for his friends health.

"Yeah don't worry, I just need some rest is all" said Peter. Once the bus stopped at Peter's apartment he went in and was greeted by Aunt May and Uncle Ben **(picture him younger like May in the MCU version)**. Ben has brown hair and looks young just like May.

"Hey Peter how was your day. Did you see anything interesting" asked Aunt May. She saw how sick Peter looked and both her and Ben began to worry.

"Peter are you alright. You don't look so good" said Ben walking up to Peter.

"Yeah I think I just need some rest" said Peter. He then walked up the stairs and fell asleep with little struggle. He was sweating profusely and turning in his bed constantly, as if he was in the process of exercising.

**The Next Day**

Peter woke up from his bed, sweaty and a little more tired than usual. He stood up and walked to his cabinet, only to look in the mirror and noticed he had changed overnight.

"Woah" was all Peter said as he looked into the mirror and saw that he now had an incredible amount of mucles. He flexed them a little, in awe that he had them. He also noticed that his vision was just fine without his glasses, which really surprised him since he'd been using them his whole life.

"Peter are you alright in there" asked Ben from the kitchen. May didn't really know how to cook so Ben took care of that.

"Yeah I'm fine, just finding something to wear" said Peter. He grabbed a random shirt and jacket and put on some pants. After making sure he was ready he walked out and ate the food Ben made for him.

"Hey Peter summers coming up in about four months. You should look for a job so you can make some money" said Ben. He was always trying to help Peter be more productive with his life.

"Yeah I guess your right. Maybe I can work at Mr.Delmar's making sandwiches" said Petter. Afterwards he made his way to school, with a little more vigor than usual.

**Midtown High**

Peter had made it to Midtown in more than half the time it would take it to walk there. He walked in and headed towards Ned's locker. He saw Ned grabbing some textbooks from his locket and turned around to spot Peter walking towards him.

"Wow Pete you got here way faster than usual. And are you feeling better, you were looking really sick yesterday" said Ned. He had always gotten there before Peter and had only seen him until after the bell had already rung.

"Yeah I feel fine now. It was probably just something I ate the other day" said Peter. Ned and Peter talked some more until the bell rang and disrupted their conversation.

"Hey Pete I got to go to Algebra. I'll see you at lunch" said Ned. Peter made his way to his, least favorite class, P.E.

**P.E**

Peter and the rest of his P.E. class were standing in front of a obstacle course the coach had set up. It had tire tracks, rock climbing, army crawl, wall climbing, and rope climbing. Their teacher really liked climbing, like a lot.

"Okay everyone as you can see we have another obstacle course to complete. We are mainly focusing on climbing since there are a lot of you here on the football team who skipped practice" said their coach looking at a specific group. All the other students glared at the football players. Said pkayers shrunk under all the glares they were getting.

"Okay Peter go first" said the coach. Some of the others there snickered. They all knew, or thought they knew, that Peter was the weakest person in school.

_"Me being made fun of by a bunch of people.Yeah seems like a pretty normal day to_ _me."_

**_"So you get made fun of for your physical capabilities all the time too huh?"_**

"Yeah get the weakest guy here get out first" said Eugene with a snarky tone. There was even more snickering heard now. Peter, now annoyed, ran at the obstacle course with speed he's never ran at before. He ran through the tires like they were nothing and moved on to the rock climbing. When he stepped on the rocks it was more like he was running up the wall rather than climbing it. He then got to the army crawl position and crawled through the rope that was a few inches off the floor. He then climbed the wall like it was nothing at all and jumped over to the last obstacle. He gripped the rope and climbed up it without even using his legs. He jumped down and reached the end of the obstacle course.

"Holy shit" said Eugene. He turned around and saw everyone staring at him jaw dropped. He was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with everyone looking at him.

"Well now that that's over I reeeally should get going ya know" said Peter. The coach simply nodded and he ran out the door, not seeing Eugene's look of anger and jealousy.

**Lunch**

Peter decided not to go to lunch and told Ned that he would be going home because the sickness returned. He also told May and Ben and they excused him from school so he could rest at home. Rather than go home he decided to see what he could do. He knew that something inside him changed, but he didn't know what. He eventually saw an abandoned building with the only thing that looked unharmed was a sign reading "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

**_"I've never heard of a school that goes by that name before."_**

_"Well lets just say that it becomes a lot more relevant in the future. You'll probably stop by there a few times yourself". "_

He'd never heard of a school that goes by that name, but ignored it and decided to go into the abandoned building.

"Okay Peter so either your a mutant, which would be bad for you, or that spider from the other day gave you powers. One of those two" Peter told himself. He looked at a decently stable wall and punched it full force. The second his hand hit the wall it crumbled and there was a huge hole left in the spot his fist hit. Peter stared at his fist in shock and noticed there was something on his fingers. He took a closer look and saw that they were tiny hairs sticking out of his fingers.

"What are these. Oh god am I going to become a werewolf. I really don't want to fight a vampire over a girl who isn't even that hot anyways" said Peter.

**_"Was that seriously what you were worried about?"_**

_"Oh come on I was like fifteen when this happened."_ He then realized something about spiders that he learned in biology. He remembered that spiders had hairs on their feet to help them climb walls. He put his own hands up there and began scaling the wall like a spider.

"Wow it's actually working" said Peter. He continued climbing the wall until he finally made it to the ceiling. He tried to climb back down, but ended up falling and landing on his feet.

"Woah that was a close one. Well I guess since spiders have heightened Instincts I guess it's the same for me too" Peter said to himself. He got up and ran around the room doing different tricks and flips to see how his Instincts would react to them. He was surprised to see that he had no problem doing all these different feats of fitness without training. He even started to enjoy it after a while.

"WOOHOO THIS IS AWESOME" Peter yelled as he did a flip from on top of the third story of the staircase and landing on the first floor almost perfectly, except he stumbled a little once he hit the floor.

"*huff* that *huff* was *huff* actually pretty *huff* fun" said Peter taking a few breaths. He checked the time on his phone and saw that he had been there for almost two hours.

"Well I guess I better get going now. It's a good thing both Ben and May work till late" said Peter. He picked up his backpack from the spot he left it at and made his way back home.

**Parker House**

"I can't believe this is happening. Well I have to since it's happening, but it just seems so impossible. This is just so cool" said Peter. He was feeling incredibly happy now that he knew what he could do. A part of him was scared that this would change his life forever, and in a bad way, but he pushed these thoughts aside and continued thinking about how he could use his powers. As he was thinking however he saw an add for local wrestling on the t.v and got an idea.

"Well I have powers, why not use them to make some money. Besides Ben did tell me to get a job" Peter said to himself. He went to his room and dug up some clothes to use as a costume. **(The same clothes he used in the Toby Maguire movie). **After getting his costume ready he left to the address displayed on t.v.

**_"So you went and signed up to wrestle. You won easily right?"_**

_"...Yeah I did. But at a terrible cost."_

**_"?"_**

**Wrestling Management**

"What do you mean your not going to pay me?" asked Peter ludicrously. He fought their champion in order to get 3,000 dollars, and he thought he would be able to help Aunt May and Uncle ben now. But here he was, standing in front of the manager who just told him he was only going to be payed 100 dollars.

"Listen kid what you did out there was incredible don't get me wrong, but I said to pin him down for three minutes and you did it in like two. You should be lucky I gave you that much. Now get out of my office" said the manager of the wrestling studio.

"No give me my 3,000" said Peter in a threatening tone. The manager stood up from the desk scaring Peter a little.

"I don't see how you not getting your money is my problem. Get out of my office" said the manager. Peter gave him a glare before walking off. He bumped into a guy before he left, but didn't apologize since he was to angry. He was about to enter an elevator until he heard shouting coming from the office. He turned around and saw a man open the door and run away from an officer carrying a huge sack of money.

"Hey kid stop that guy" the manager yelled at Peter as he was also chasing the guy down. Peter was about to stop the man, until he remembered what the manager did to him and decided to move aside as the man made his way into the elevator.

"Thanks" said the guy as the elevator doors closed. The officer who was chasing him wasn't fast enough to make it and the doors closed as he made it. He turned to Peter and chastised him for getting away before going down the stairs.

"What the hell kid he got away with my money because of you" said the manager as he walked up to Peter.

"Well I don't see how you getting robbed was my problem" said Peter he then turned around and got on the elevator as it returned to his floor.

**_"Why'd you let him get away. That wasn't a good thing to do. Even if he did scam you out of your money_**

_"Yeah I learnt that the hard way." _

**Three**** Years Later**

Peter was swinging through the city in a rush. He had heard about how the Jackal had set up some sort of lab under the school. It made sense to do that since he used to be a teacher at Midtown. Not only that but he also knew his secret identity so the whole situation was pretty bad. Peter had to get there in a rush as to try to stop whatever it was he was doing. After finally making it to the school he eventually made it to the lair and saw the Jackal standing in the center of it.

**_"JESUS WHAT IS THAT THING???" _**

_"That, my symbiote wearing friend, would be the Jackal. His name was Miles Warren. He used to be a biology teacher in Midtown, but during an avengers fight that involved Ultron a student who he had a crush on named Gwen Stacey died and he later went on to become the Jackal out of insanity."_

"You know Jackal I get that you can't have a cool villain lair like the goblin or kingpin, but making your hideout in a school is pretty lame" said Peter mockingly. Jackal just smiled and started laughing a little.

"Oh Peter you jokester. I didn't make my hideout here just because I couldn't find another spot. Well I couldn't, but there's more. Let's just say I have a few more friends here who wanted to say hello" said Jackal. He then turned on the lights and Peter saw both Ned and MJ tied up laying near a bomb. Gwen was also standing there, which Peter ignignored and instead decided to go save his friends.

"MJ NED" yelled out Peter as he began running to the and Jackal. Before he could make it though his spider sense told him to move out the way and the he barely avoided being kicked in the face. He looked at the person at fault in shock as whoever it was had a spider suite similar to the one Tony made for him.

"Who are you" asked Peter. The other Spider-man said nothing as he continued to try to hit Peter. Peter was fighting back, but to no avail as he noticed they were evenly matched.

"Jackal who is this" asked Peter. Jackal began to cackle in laughter as he called the other Spider-man to him.

"Oh Peter you naive boy. How can you not recognize yourself" asked Jackal as the other Spider-man took off his mask and revealed a look alike Peter Parker. Peter's eyes widened in shock and horror as he gazed upon his look alike.

"H-H-How is this possible. There's no way s-s-someone could look exactly like me" said Peter. The Jackle simply smirked as he began to explain what the other Peter was.

"Well you see Peter I've been trying to crack the mystery that is cloning for years now. After all the years I spent, after each and every failed attempt I finally did it. Not only did I bring Gwen back, but managed to make the one man I knew could beat you. Yourself" said the Jackal. Peter and the clone then resumed fighting with neither coming out on top.

"Listen you don't have to do this. We can save Ned and Mj together. If you are me then you know just how much they mean to us. Ned's our best friend and MJ's our girlfriend" said Peter trying to convince his clone. The clone slowed down for a second thinking it over in his head.

"But professor Miles made me, gave me life. Can I really just stop and forget what he's done for me" asked the clone. He thought it over some more and decided to fight alongside Peter.

"Alright let's do this" said Peter. He and the clone both ran towards the Jackal as he and the cloned Gwen were talking.

"NO MORE KILLING, NO MORE MADNESS, NO MORE JACKAL" yelled out the Jackal as he cut the ropes on Mj and Ned's legs and hands. They all ran out the building, or at least tried to that is. The clone and Jackal were caught up in the explosion and eventually their bodies were found by Peter.

"I'm sorry you couldn't have the life I got to have. But you were the hero you wanted to be" saod Peter as he carried the clones body off after checking on Ned and MJ. He buried the clones body to make sure no one could unmask him and find out his identity.

**One Year Later**

"Hey Ben you ready" asked Peter. He and Ben were currently fighting the Green Goblin.

_**"Wait he's alive? I thought he was dead****."**_

_"Yeah I thought so too, but it turns out he barley survived . We're fighting the Green Goblin right now"_

"As ready as I'll ever be" said Ben. They turned around and gave the Goblin a double kick to the face and sent him flying back along with his hoverboard.

"Urg you little Spiders are going to get it now" said the Goblin as he grabbed a pumpkin bomb and threw it at the two of them. Peter avoided the bomb, but Ben wasn't fast enough and he got hit.

"BEN" yelled out Peter as he punched the Goblin and went to check on Ben. He landed near Ben and saw that he was bleeding heavily.

"Hey Peter, I guess my *cough* spider sense just wasn't *cough* up for the task you know" said Ben as he coughed up blood.

"Listen Ben you're gonna be fine. Just try not to bleed out and don't waste your energy talking" said Peter in a strained voice trying to hold back tears.

"Peter come on we both know this is too much blood loss for me to live. You need to stop the Goblin anyways. Please Peter besides I can tell Uncle Ben you said hi. See ya brother" said Ben. He eventually stopped breathing and just like the other clones turned to dust. Peter cryed for a while, until getting up with a determined glare and getting back on track to stop the Goblin.

"Aw whats the matter Spider-man. Upset that your partner di-said the Goblin before he was punched by Peter harder then he'd ever hit him before.

"LISTEN UP GOBLIN. I'M DONE HOLDING BACK MY DAMN STRENGTH SO GIVE UP OR I'LL PUT YOU IN A FULL BODY CAST" growled Peter. Goblin looked shocked at first before getting up and grabbing another pumpkin bomb.

"Like you'd ever do anything serious. Your just comic relief for the real heroes" said Goblin as he threw it. Peter then webbed the bomb and swung it back at the Goblin right beofre it detonated.

"AHHHHHH" yelled out the Goblin before he was sent knocking into a wall knocking it over on top of him. He layed there unconscious and clearly in a lot of pain. Peter walked over to the dust that was

Ben. He scooped up the dust into a vase nearby and swung away, silent for once.

**Yanaka Cemetery Park**

Peter stood over two graves. One that read "Ben Parker loving husband and uncle. May his soul rest in peace" and the other read "Ben Reiley a brother and a hero. May his soul rest in peace". Peter let out a few tears before hearing a police siren zoom by. He looked at Ben's grave and smirked before running off in the direction of the sirens.

**Bank**

"Listen you don't want to die all you got to do is put all your money and shot in the bag right now" said a man robbing a bank. There was a crowd lined up outside of the bank to see what was going on.

"Look it's him" said a onlooker. The crowd looked up and saw a shadow swinging from rooftop to rooftop.

"Yes their saved" said a woman in a tone of relief. Other onlookers began to cheer as they felt their spirits rising.

"What the hells going on out there" asked rhe robber. He felt a tap on his shoulder and once he turned around he was webbed in the face and a kick was delivered to his stomach knknocking him out. A swarm of police officers walked in and saw the threat was already dealt with.

"Thanks Scarlet Spider" said one of the cops. Peter looked at him in the Scarlet Spider get up and gave a salute with two fingers.

"Eh it's no problem" said Peter as he leapt up and jumped off into the air and swung to the next problem.

**Dorm**

"And that's pretty much the story of how I became Scarlet Spider" said Peter. Makoto had his jaw wide open the whole story in shock and awe.

"Wow I had no idea there was a Spider-man before Scarelt Spider. That was awesome of you to honor him like that" said Makoto. Peter grinned and looked out the window.

"Yeah well he deserved it" said Peter as he stared at the setting sun.

**Okay that's it for this chapter sorry it's been forever since I last updated, but I was struggling to come up with ideas for this. Also if some of you don't know I have posted a list of ideas I have for future crossovers. It's callled My ideas if you want to give me ideas for future chapters on my stories and ideas for new ones post them there. Well thats all the updates for now till next chapter. **


	6. Happy Halloween

_M= Masato_

_I= Ibuki_

**Dark Dimension**

"Finally I have collected enough magic to be able to go through with my plans. I will destroy the earthlings and that pesky wizard." Dormammu had been planning for this all year. Ever since he had heard of the day humans would wear costumes and walk around like monsters he knew he could use this to his advantage.

"Let's see just how well they like their halloween after this."

**Spirit Halloween**

**_"Makoto what exactly does halloween mean?" _**Makoto had just gone to spirit halloween to find a costume to wear for the Hope's Peak halloween party that was going to be going on. Venom naturally had no idea what a halloween was so it was up to Makoto to explain.

_"Well Venom you see halloween is a holiday where people dress up in costumes." _

**_"So basically what you do every day?"_**

_"No it's different Venom. On halloween you dress up as whatever you want. You could be a anime character, a scary story legend, or even just a cartoon character." _Makoto was still looking through the many different costumes trying to find one he liked.

"You know what's weird about halloween Vemom? When it's the first week there's so much costumes and now there's not anything."

**"Maybe because it is already halloween and you were just really lazy." **Makoto opened his mouth to argue, but closed it since he knew Venom was right.

_"Ugh you know what it's pointless. Let's just go with plan B." _Makoto left the store and went home to put on something a little more comfortable if you know what I mean.

**Chiaki's House**

Chiaki spent hours looking for a costume that she liked. She finally found it in the form of a witch costume. She wanted something that made her look attractive, and definitely not for a certain luckster or anything. Although it was a bit revealing it did get the job done.

"Well I guess it's time to go. Ms.Yukizome said she would be here in a few minutes. I should head out." Chiaki went downstairs and saw her father watching t.v and her mother on her phone. She never really had a relationship with her parents and they never really got to know her either. They just bought her games and that's pretty much it. She sighed sadly and walked out to find Chisa's car outside her house waiting for her. She smiled a little seeing as she saw Chisa as more of her mother than her actual one. It was also fitting that Chisa was dressed as Ms.Frizzle

"Hey Chiaki come on the others are already there. Their just waiting for us." Chiaki got in the car and they drove off towards Hopes Peak for the costume party.

"So Chiaki why exactly did you pick out that costume? It looks good on you don't get me wrong, but isn't it a tad bit revealing?" Chisa was concerned that some boy would try to flirt with her cinnamon bun. She was more concerned about Flash. From what she heard about him from Masato he wouldn't leave Chiaki alone for a long time. Her worries only got bigger when she saw the blush Chiaki had on her face.

"Well I guess there is one reason. There's this boy and I really wanted to get a costume that he would like." Chiaki didn't have much, if not any, experience in these sorts of matters. That's the reason she was horrible at dating sims. Chisa worried for her surrogate daughter. She didn't like the idea of Chiaki being with a boy, but couldn't do anything about it other than support her.

"Oh really well I'm sure you didn't have to do that. Who's the lucky guy anyways?" Chisa at least wanted to know who the boy who had claimed her precious Chiaki's heart was. She wanted to make sure she knew in case they ever broke her heart.

"W-W-Well it's someone you know already. I l-l-like Makoto actually." Chiaki at this point was basically beat red. Chisa had a look of surprise on her face. She still didn't like the idea of Chiaki in a relationship, but she trusted Makoto. Especially after all the good things Masato told them about him.

"Really now? Well I guess that makes sense he is really sweet. Not to mention the way he stood up to Flash for you. I'm sure he's already got feelings for you too, especially with all the time you two spent together over the summer." Chiaki felt glad knowing Chisa supported her, even though she knew Chisa didn't like her dating.

"Well we're finally here. Let's go find the others and see what their costumes are." They got out the car and headed towards the school, unaware of the certain boy watching them from a distance.

**Hope's Peak**

"Okay now where is Masato? I knew I should have just come with him from the beginning." Makoto was currently looking for his brother among the crowd of other students. He noticed Flash, who was a vampire, talking to a red head and someone who looked like a JoJo's character who looked tired of hearing what Flash was saying. He made sure to steer clear of them.

**"Oh god not this one." **Makoto was confused about what Venom was talking about, until he felt an arm wrap around his.

"Hey guys look who Ibuki found. I knew Ibuki would find Makoto first." Makoto turned and saw Ibuki dressed as Sailor Venus from Sailor Moon. All the others began to walk towards them as well.

_"You know Venom you wouldn't get it, but her costume really suits her."_

"Hey Makoto where the hell have you been? We've been looking for you forever. That's a pretty cool costume by the way it's so damn life like." Fuyuhiko was dressed as Masked Tuxedo, and he also noticed that Peko was Sailor Moon herself.

"Yes I agree with Fuyuhiko that costume is almost a perfect replica of Venom's costume. How did you make it?" Makoto knew from Masato and Kazuichi that Peko and Fuyuhiko had feeling for each other, but refused to admit it.

**_"How exactly have they not found out about each other yet?"_**

_"I don't Venom, I don't know." _

"Oh right it's actually the reason I was late. I was just putting a few finishing touches on it." Makoto really wanted to wear a costume that wasn't his own, but he got lazy and had no choice but to do it.

"Well I guess that makes sense. Speaking of which have you seen Chiaki, Ms.Yukizome, or Sonia anywhere? We can't find them either." Mahiru was dressed as Sailor Mercury.

"No I haven't seen them, but I'm sure their just late like I am." Makoto didn't show it, but he was concerned for the girls. He tried to push these thoughts away and just try to have fun tonight. It was one of the few times he could relax without fighting some super villain.

"I'm sure their fine. Perhaps their partaking in a little les-." Teruteru, who was Gordon Ramsay, was cut off by Mahiru smaking his head.

"Okay you've just lost speaking privileges you perv."

"Well anyways we should just make sure to have fun for now. I mean it is halloween after all." Masato, who came as Mario, knew halloween was Gundham's favorite holiday and wanted him to enjoy it. He also knew Chiako and the others were more cautious than that.

"He is right comrades. Today is the day spirits and supernatural creatures roam. Let us enjoy ourselves tonight." Masato could tell Gundham, who came wearing a Ninja costume with Imposter, Kazuich, and Nagito, was really fired up about it being halloween.

"Oh yeah Ibuki aren't we gonna go up and perform in a little? We should probably get ready." Masato was one of the few in the class who could listen to Ibuki's music without his eardrums exploding. He, Ibuki, Imposter, Gundham, and Kazuichi were in a band which Masato helped Ibuki get together and this would be their first time on stage. He was the lead singer, which he was nervous about doing, Ibuki played the lead guitar and back up singer, Gundham played the drums, Imposter played the keyboard, and Kazuichi played the bass. **(I don't know much about instruments sorry). **

**"OH GOD PLEASE NO. MAKOTO DON'T LET ME HEAR THAT."**

_"Venom you've built up an resistance to sound. I'm sure it won't be that loud." _

"Oh you're right Masato We should go get ready for our rockin performance." Ibuki energetically ran towards the backstage with the other band members following suite.

"Wait their a band? I wasn't expecting that." Makoto knew Masato wasn't exactly keen on singing in front of people. He didn't really get how he could fight people with a crowd, but got nervous when having to sing on stage

"Oh yeah didn't Masato tell you? Ibuki wanted to form a band so he decided to help her make one. I heard he was going to be singing. I wonder what he sounds like." Nekomaru, who was a murderous butcher, was still hoping to see what strength Makoto had inside him. He figured he could ask him and see what he could do since he wanted to be respectful and not just fight him without knowing his limits.

"Hell yeah I bet Masato's super good at singing." Akane, who was Sailor Jupiter, wanted to do the same as Nekomaru, but held back as she didn't want to hurt Makoto either.

"I'm sure big bro Masato's amazing. Hey Makoto has he ever sung in front of you?" Hiyoko came as Sailor Mars.

"No actually he's really shy about singing. I'm surprised he would do it now." The others were surprised by this too since they thought with his talent he would be used to crowds watching him.

"W-W-Wow Masato must b-b-be really brave to challenge himself l-l-like that." Mikan came as a sexy devil, partially because Kiyoko made her, and because she wanted to seem attractive to Gundham.

"Well that makes sense. Masato always thinks about his friends so I'm not surprised he would do this for Ibuki." Everyone turned around and saw Chiaki and Chisa walking in. Makoto was immediately mesmerized by Chiaki's costume.

**_"Makoto why is there blood rushing to your di-." _**

_"Shut the hell up you parasite." _Chiaki noticed Makoto's look and smirked as her plan to wow him worked. She also blushed with all the attention she had on her.

"Wow Chiaki your costumes super cute. Ms.Yukizome you look great too."

"Thanks Masato I figured this would be a good costume for me. Your costumes look great too. Especially yours Makato it look just like Venom's." Chisa was really curious as to how Masato made his costume. She thought he was a normal guy, but from what she's seen so far he's so much more than that.

"Well I had some help from my sister."

"Oh does she cosplay?"

"No she's just a weeb." The others chuckled since Masato had also told them that his siter was a weeb. Chisa looked around and noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey guys where's Sonia? I thought she'd be here by now." Everyone then realized that Chisa was right. Sonia wasn't anywhere to be seen. They all got tense and began to worry for the foreigner. That is until Chiaki pitched in to the conversation.

"Oh Sonia? She said she would be backstage waiting for Masato to finish his song. She was really excited to hear their band preform. She also had something to tell him." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief once they learned about the whereabouts of their princess. It was then that the stage curtains opened and the music that was currently being played by the SHSL DJ stopped. The curtains opened and everyone saw Ibuki's band standing on stage. Masato walked up to the microphone and grabbed it.

"Hey everyone I hope your all having a happy halloween. Now let's kick off this party." Flash rolled his eyes and chuckled a little. He couldn't believe Masato would even try to sing. Masato looked at Ibuki and she gave him a nod. He nodded back and they began to play their instruments. Makoto immediately recognized this song. (Somebody's Watching Me Mysto and Pizzi Remix).

_M: Who's watchin, tell me who's watchin,_ _who's watchin me?_

Everyone was shocked once Masato started singing. He was incredible and most of them couldn't understand why he would be nervous about singing. Flash had his jaw wide open in shock and disbelief.

_M: I'm just an average man, with an average life. I work from nine to five. Hey hell, I pay the price._

Everyone was dancing to the beat the band was making. The other members of class 77 looked in awe at Masato. They knew he was strong, but now he could sing too? He's a jack of all trades.

**_"Makoto this actually sound pretty cool." _**

_"I know right? Seriously this is amazing."_

_M: All I want is to be left alone in my average home. But why do I always feel like I'm in the twilight zone and. I always feel like somebody's watchin me and I have no privacy._

_I: Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_M: I always feel like somebody's watchin me. Tell me is it just a dream?_

_I: Oh, oh, oh, oh. When I come at night, I bolt the door real tight. People call me on the phone I'm trying to avoid. But can the people on TV see me?_

Class 77 couldn't believe Ibuki wasn't playing her usual brand of ear shattering music. They were all dancing to the beat and were bopping their heads to the music. Makoto couldn't believe Masato kept this hidden for so long.

_"Man I can't believe he's this good at singing. He might be good enough to get famous."_

_I: Can they?_

_M Can they?_

_I: Or am I just paranoid. When I'm in the shower I'm afraid to wash my hair, Cause I might open my eyes and find someone standing there. People say I'm crazy._

_M: Crazy._

_I: Just a little touched. But maybe showers remind me of "Psycho" too much. I always feel like somebody's watching me and I have no privacy. _

_M: Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_I: I always feel like somebody's watchin me. Tell me is it just a dream?_

_M: Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_I: Hey_

_M: Who's watchin?_

_I: Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_M: Who's watchin me?_

_I: Tell me who's watchin._

_M: Hey._

_I: Who's watchin me?_

_M: Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_I: Tell me who's watchin me?_

_M: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_I: Who's watchin?_

_M: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_I: Tell me who's watchin?_

_M: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_I: Who's watchin?_

_M: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_I: Tell me who's watchin?_

_M: I don't know anymore. Are the neighbors watchin me?_

_I: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_M: Well is the mailman watchin me? And I don't feel safe anymore, what a mess. I wonder who's watchin me now. The IRS?_

_M and I__: I always feel like somebody's watchin me and I have no privacy. Oh, oh, oh, oh. I always feel like somebody's watchin me. Tell me is it just a dream?_

People in the audience, except for a certain someone, were all singing along and dancing. Even Fuyuhiko was getting into it. Makoto and Chiaki were a bit distant from the others, dancing in their own circle.

_M and I: Oh, oh. oh. I always feel like somebody's watchin me and I have no privacy. Oh, oh, oh, oh. I always feel like somebody's watchin me. Tell me is it just a dream?_

_M: Who's watchin me?_

_I: Oh, oh, oh._

_M and I: Who's watchin? Tell me who's watchin? Who's watchin me? Who's watchin me?_

Everyone roared with cheers and applause. The band were all looking at each other and grinning with excitement. Especially Ibuki. She gave Masato a thankful look and Masato returned it with a smile. "Thanks everyone, but I'm afraid it's time we get going now." Everyone booed and began chanting for an encore.

"Oh don't worry cause up next we have a performance from Sayaka Maizono and her band." Everyone cheered once more and they band got off the stage. Kazuichi realized something while walking off.

**Backstage**

"Um wait we never came up with a name for our band did we?" They all stopped and realized that Kazuichi was right and that they never really took the time to come up with one.

"OH NOOOO! HOW COULD IBUKI FORGET SUCH AN IMPORTANT RULE!?" Ibuki missed one thing while training them to use instruments and be members of her band. It was to make a band name.

"Well we can make one later. I'm sure other people realized that too." Masato looked forward and saw Sonia dressed in a Princess Peach costume. Masato turned to the others and saw them giving him sly grins.

"Oh my god Masato that was incredible. Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?" Sonia's eyes were sparkling with amazement and wonder.

"Well I've never really been good at singing in front of crowds. When it's fighting I know I won't embarrass myself, but with singing it's, or it used to be, different. Anyways Sonia that's a nice costume. I guess it would make sense for you to be Princess Peach." Masato felt a little embarrassed by what people would think though of them. Although to be honest, he didn't mind being the Mario to Sonia's Peach.

"Thank you Masato your Mario costume is also very impressive." Sonia had overheard Masato telling Chiaki what he was going to be and just had to be Peach. She really wanted a costume that matched Masato's.

"If you like this then you should see Makoto's Venom costume. Oh yeah Sonia I heard you had something to tell me?" Sonia took a deep breath and tried to calm down the embarrassment on her face, as evidenced by her blush.

"Well Masato I l-." Sonia was then cutting of by Ibuki yelling at them.

"Hey guys come on we're meeting up with the others. Hurry or you'll both be rotten eggs." Ibuki and the others were already walking towards the group.

"Oh of course thank you Ibuki. Well Masato let's get going." Masato and Sonia walked up in order to catch up to Ibuki and the others. Sonia felt relieved and disappointed that she couldn't tell Masato what she wanted to.

**Dance Floor**

"Makoto I didn't know you could dance. You were really good." Chiaki enjoyed dancing with Makoto on the dance floor. She got to dance with Makoto and heard her best friend sing in one day. It's a win win for her.

"Yeah you were really good too. That was really fun." Makoto was still reeling from the sudden reveal of Masato's hidden talent. His heart was beating like crazy from dancing, and possibly from dancing with Chiaki.

_"Wow I've never felt my heart beat this fast. Why is that?"_

"You and Masato really are more than you guys seem aren't you?" Venom saw something that was sure to ruin the whole evening.

**"Makoto be careful. Flash is coming over." **Makoto looked behind Chiaki and saw Fladh walking towards them. He sighed annoyed and Chiaki caught on and looked behind her. She also felt annoyed seeing Flash walk up to them. She knew he would ruin the good time they were having.

"Hey Chiaki what are you doing with a nerd like him? Come on Chiaki how about we dance a little." Flash was about to grab her hand, but Makoto slapped it before he could touch her. Flash looked at Makoto annoyed and angry.

"What the hell do you want Nerdegi?" Makoto felt his anger rising to levels it hadn't ever risen to before. He couldn't explain it, but he didn't know why he was this angry.

"Shut up Flash. You Archie comics looking ass football stereotype. Chiaki doesn't want to dance with you so you should politely fuck off." Makoto was done with taking Flash's shit anymore. He especially wasn't going to let him talk to Chiaki that way. Flash gave him a dark glare and raised his fist.

"Oh yeah well take this you annoying little shit" Flash swung his arm towards Makoto, only for said luckster to catch it. The others had heard the commotion and came to see what was wrong. when they got there they saw Makoto stop Flash with ease.

"Flash what the hell do think you're doing? Stop this right now or I'll get security to come get you." Chisa sounded a lot more angrier than usual. Not only did Flash try to flirt with Chiaki, he also tried to attack Makoto. She was not letting this go.

"Holy shit Makoto." Fuyuhiko and the others ran over to Makoto. Masato looked shocked at first, but then focused on Flash who was staring right at him with a glare.

_"Great now how am I supposed to explain this to them?"_

"Okay Flash get the hell away before I have to remind you why you left Makoto alone for so long. I'll only say this once so get your ass out now." Masato was boiling with anger now that Flash tired to hurt Makoto and Chiaki. Some of class 77 were shocked to hear Masato talk like that, but most of them were to focused on glaring at Flash.

"Fuck off Masato. You think your hot shit just cause you can sing and dance? Please your just a fucking loser with the same hair cut as his mom." Masato was about to say something, until Makoto pushed Flash back. Everyone was now getting ready for a fight to occur and were ready to step in.

"Don't talk to Masato like that. Listen Flash just leave and let us get back to doing what we were doing before." Flash was about go retort, until he saw Sonia dressed as Peach and got the connection between her and Masato.

"You know that Peach girl looks pretty hot too. Why don't you come with me and Chiaki? The more the merrier after all." Sonia looked at Flash with disgust and Masato, Gundham, and Kazuichi all glared at him angrily. Kazuichi had hung out more with Gundham and Sonia after getting over her. They became good friends and he and Gundham definitely didn't like Flash talking to her that way.

"Flash like I said. before. Fuck. Off. Now." Masato was definitely confused now. He knew Makoto had the strength to stand up to Flash, but now he was even picking fights with Flash too. He knew there was something going on with Makoto now. Chisa also noticed this, but waited for later to talk about it.

"Flash leave now before I have to do something drastic." Flash gave them one last glare before walking away from them. Masato took a deep breath and grabbed Makoto's shoulder and gave him a concerned look.

"Hey Makoto are you alright? You seemed really mad back there." Masato had learned how to manage his anger so he wouldn't go to far on someone who mad him mad. Makoto calmed down and gave Masato a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I just got a little mad back there." Makoto still didn't understand why he got so mad. He knew he would be mad if Flash did that anyways, but this time felt different. Like it wasn't his choice.

"Well that ruined the mood. So what do we do now?" Everyone agreed with Kazuichi's statement. They really didn't know what to do now. They got lucky everyone was distracted by the music or someone would have heard them. Makoto and Masato loked at each other and got an idea.

"Maybe we can go somewhere else. Why don't we go to my house. We have plenty of space back there." The others looked interested in going to their house. Not only to see what their house looked like, but to also meet the rest of their family.

"Well of it wouldn't be a bother then we'd love to go. Besides I've kind of been putting off having parent teacher conference's so this would be good for me anyways." The others agreed and soon the class was off to the Naegi house, unaware of what was to come.

**Naegi House** **(Three Hours Ago)**

"Wow I can't believe we managed to collect this much candy. How did you know which houses to go to Madoko?" Monaca and Madoko went trick or treating with Monaca dressed as Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew. Madoko went dressed as Conan from Detective Conan.

"Well I've been planning this for the last three years. I'm not a detective for nothing Monaca." Madoko knew he could map out a route to get the most candy as possible. It took him a long time, and energy, to make it, but he managed to pull through. He based it on the csndy in each house, the amount they give, and the distance from the house their at. Monaca got a milky way out of the bag and bit into it, only to immediately spit it out and have a coughing fit.

"Monaca are you alright? what's wrong? Mom dad somethings wrong." Mikoto and Celia ran into the room and saw Monaca coughing and crying. They immediately ran to their adopted daughter to find out what was wrong.

"Monaca what happened? Madoko what happened?" Madoko could only shrug in confusion at his mothers question. He was just as confused as they were. He then glanced at the spat out milky way and saw something orange leaking out. He rook a closer look and smelled the liquid and realized it was a type of hot sauce.

"Ow my mouth burns. I need milk." Mikoto immediately ran into the kitchen and grabbed a carton of milk. He poured it into a cup and handed it to Monaca. She finished drinking it and continued crying. Mikoto and Celia hugged her in comfort. Madoko glanced at Monaca with a sad look before it turned into a angry scowl. Now he was going into detective mode. He picked up the plans he made for getting candy and the milky way wrapper.

"Monaca don't worry I'll look for something to make you feel better. I'll be back in a minute." He ran upstairs and put on a mask that has a chessboard design on it. He also grabbed a white hat and a oversized black jacket. He put on black gloves. He went into his closet and grabbed something he never thought he'd have to use until later in his detective career. A metal baton. He climbed out the window and read the map for all the locations where milky ways were.

"Wow I really overestimated the amount of houses selling milkyway." Out of the twenty two miles they walked from house to house only thirteen had milky ways in them. He climbed over the gate of his house and made his way to the first house by climbing onto the roof of another and running down each roof. Although someone who was hiding behind a gate pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

"Boss it's me. There's some kind of superhero and he figured out our operation. What should we do with him?"

"Get rid of him obviously. What else would you do with him? Now get it done before he finds out anything about masters plan." The phone hung up and the man ran out to follow Madoko. The young Naegi continued to run from house to house until he finally got to the first one.

"Okay since the lights are off that means their asleep by now. if they did put hot sause in the candy then they most likely threw it away already." Masato search the house for a trash can until he found one behind the house. He looked inside and found no type of candy at all. He concluded that meant that they were keeping the candy and eating it. Which meant this wasn't the house with the milky ways. He was about to leave, until the man pursuing him ran at him with a pocket knife. Madoko instinctively jumped back thanks to the martial arts lessons he was taking.

"God damn it I missed. Wait a minute aren't you just a little kid? You should just leave and I'll forget this happened" Madoko began to get annoyed by the man not only interrupting the investigation, but also calling him a kid. He hated being simply called a kid. He pulled out his baton and ran at the man full force. The man readied his pocket knife and theust it at Madoko, only for him to dodge and hit the man right on the head. The man fell to the floor and Madoko continued to beat him until he was unconscious. He also took the mans knife and phone so he couldn't use either later on.

"Ok what was he even doing here? Did he come here to stop me from finding the candy?" Madoko stood there for a second deep in thought, until he sighed heavily and just climclimbed up the house and ran to the next one.

**One and a half hours later**

"Okay this is the last one. If it's not here then I'm gonna lose it." Madoko had been to every house already except for one. A small old looking house. Thinking back on it he should have just gone there first. He shook off these thoughts and jumped down from the roof once he made it to the house. He looked through the trash and found a milky way bar. He opened it and ripped the bar to find the same red liquid inside.

"Finally this is the house. Now I can finally catch the people who did this." Madoko found a way inside by finding an open window. He snuck in stealthily and looked around the house for evidence. Once he got it he made his way into what looked to be some kind of basement. He could hear people chanting something from belwo, but he was to high up. He thought about getting closer, but knew it would be best to just leave and call the police.

"Okay all that's left to do is to get back home." Madoko was about to leave through the door, but the sound of muffled screaming from upstairs made him suspicious. He went upstairs and heard the sound coming from the other side of a door. He opened it and found a girl with pink hair tied up with her mouth covered by a piece of cloth. This girl was Kotoko Utsugi who was Spinel from SU. He could tell by the stains on her eyes and the red color they were that she had been crying. He jumped back in shock since he hadn't actually done anything other than missing people's cases. He was inexperienced in this, but knew he had to help her.

"Don't worry I'll get you out. Just let me find something to cut this rope." He pulled out the knife that he took from the man he fought and cut the ropes that tied Kotoko's hands and legs together. He finished and the girl immediately hugged him and cried with no sign of stopping.

"Th-th-thank y-y." Kotoko tried to thank Madoko, but her sobs were to much for her to get any words through. Madoko, not trying to be mean, hugged the girl back to comfort her while also listening for the people in the basement. A couple minutes pass and Kotoko pulls away and looks at Madoko curiously. Madoko had never been this close to a girl before so he blushed a little before regaining his composure.

"Okay listen we have to get out of here I know a way, but you'll need to trust me." Kotoko nodded and they made their way back to the window. Madoko was about to leave, but saw something that caught his eye so he took it and then left the house. He dialed nine one one and told them there was something going on at the house. He decided he would stay with Kotoko until the cops come.

"Um excuse me, but who are you? Are you a new hero?" Kotoko had never heard of a hero who looked like Madoko.

"Well the truth is I'm not a hero. I'm a detective and I just wore this to hide myself." Madoko could have told her he was a hero, but it felt wrong to lie to her. Even though he had lied before while on cases, be didn't want to lie to someone who looked so fragile and scared.

"Oh well that makes sense. Well can you at least tell me your name." Madoko didn't know what to say for a while. He knew that lying to her was bad, but if she knew then she might tell the police. And he definitely doesn't want to have "vigilante" on his permanent recorde for when he would become a official detective. He thought about it for a few seconds until he suddenly thought of something.

"My name is Checkmate. I came here to find someone who pranked my sister, but I managed to save you too so that was fine."

"My name is Kotoko Utsugi. Checkmate thank you for saving me. No one's ever done that for me before." Madoko noticed the sad look in Kotoko's eyes and immediately knew that this had happened before.

"Wait has this happened before? Why haven't you said anything then?" Madoko didn't understand why Kotoko would just accept what's happened to her.

"Well my mom and dad told me to never say anything about it so I didn't. Their my parents and I can't hate them or anything." Madoko stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders and made eye contact with her.

"Kotoko you can hate them. You should hate them. They can't do that to you. When the cops get here you have to tell them what your parents did to you." Kotoko's eyes widened with shock. She could hate her parents? But she was always told that kids loved their parents so she thought she had to as well. Her thoughts were cut off when she heard sirens nearby. Madoko looked around to hear where the sirens were coming from. Once he knew he climbed onto the roof and gave Kotoko one last glance.

"Bye Kotoko. Don't tell anyone about me." Kotoko couldn't respond since Madoko took off running. Once the cops arrived they immediately found the men in the basement and arrested them after a statement from Kotoko. He also left the phone in exchange for what he grabbed before and the cops found the man he fought still unconscious. There was also a certain raven haired detective named Jessica Jones that had been there for a while, and was intrigued by Madoko.

"Wow that kid actually managed to pull this off huh? I wonder who he is. Maybe I can give Fury a call." Jessica walked away making sure the cops didn't see her.

**Naegi House (Present)**

Madoko climbed through the window and took off his costume. He grabbed the item he stole from the house and ran downstairs to find Monaca eating candy once more.

"Hey Monaca sorry it took so long. Anyways look what I have." Madoko pulled out a white and black teddy bear with a grin and a red eye. Monaca gasped and took the stuffed animal in her arms and held it.

"Wow is this really mine Madoko? I can have it?" Monaca wasn't used to getting presents. She went trick or treating when she was with her old family, but they didn't care enough to come with her.

"Yeah it's yours Monaca. I wanted to make you feel better." Monaca smiled and hugged the bear lovingly.

"Thank you so much Madoko. I'll name him Monokuma." Monaca and Madoko got back to eating their candy. When they did the door opened and their older brothers came in with a lot of people.

"Oh hey Madoko and Monaca. These are our friends from Hopes Peak." Mikoto and Celia came into the room and saw all of class 77 standing at the doorway. Sonia being the proper girl she is steps forward.

"Hello we are friends of Masato and Makoto from Hopes Peak. It's very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs.Naegi." Komaru immediately ran down the stairs to see all of class 77 standing at the door.

"Wow these are your friends from Hopes Peak. Why didn't you tell me they would be here? I'll be right back." She ran back up to her room and began putting on her vampire costume.

_"Oh god I should have known she'd go all fan girl once she saw them."_

"Well that was something. Anyways it's nice to meet all of you. It was about time Madoko brought one of his friends over." Celia gave Madoko a smirk and the streetfighter scratched his head embarrassed. His class also gave him smirks and looks of playfulness.

"Yeah I know right? He hasn't even brought Chiaki home and she's his best friend." Chiaki, who fell asleep, had woken up to the sound of her name.

"Hey hey who said my name?" Chikaki looked around and noticed that theu were at Masato and Makoto's house.

"Jeez Chiaki you fell asleep halfway. It wasn't even that far a walk. I don't even know how you managed to walk while asleep." Everyone chuckled at Mahiru's statement since it was true. Chiaki then realized something.

_"Wait is that even physically possible?"_

"Hey shouldn't we introduce ourselves now? I mean that is common courtesy." The class looked away sheepishly and realized that they were being rude.

"Well I'll go first. My name is Chia-." Chiaki was cut off by the sound of a random explosion and what sounded like panic. Everyone ran outside and saw something they thought was impossible. They saw heroes fighting werewolves, robots, vampires, and even a mexican princess. Needless to say everyone was confused and a little scared of what was happening.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Nobody could answer Fuyuhiko's question as they too were totally confused. They heard something from upstairs and immediately the Naegi's ran to check to see if Komaru was harmed. Makoto and Masato made it their first and saw Komaru covered in some kind of purple mist.

"KOMARU!" The brothers ran to help her, but once the mist settled they stopped and stared as a werewolf Komaru stared at them with a look of hunger. She ran towards, but both barely managed to dodge in time Komatu went tumbling down the stairs and everyone saw the monsterised Komaru.

"Komaru what happened? Why do you look so pale?" Celia didn't get an answer as Komaru hissed at and lashed out to grab her, only for Masato to grab the black cape she was wearing.

"I'm sorry about this Komaru." Masato punched Komaru in an attempt to knock her out, but the punch didn't faze her. She grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

"Komaru stop!" Mikoto, Akane, and Nekomaru ran to stop her, only for her to slap them all away at once. She grabbed Masato's head and pulled it back revealing his neck. She was about to bite, until Makoto came into the room as Venom. He kicked her off Masato and webbed her to the wall. She broke used her sharp claws and cut herself out of the web. She turned back and ran at Makoto with full force, only for Makoto to punch her. She was about to get up again, until Makoto kicked her in the face, knocking her out.

"Makoto is she alright?" Celia ran to her daughter amd checked to see if she was alright. She could hardly hear as the chaos outside got louder.

"Don't worry she's fine." Masato got up and headed towards Makoto.

"Hey Makoto how did you stop her? She's literally a vampire with super strength." Makoto had to think of a good excuse.

**"So how are getting out of this one exactly?" **Makoto thought about it some more and realized something that could work.

"Oh it must be because of the gas I was covered in earlier. The purple gas covered me too and I guess just like Komaru I turned into my costume."

"So you're telling me that you have Venom's powers? That's great we have someone with super strength." Everyone felt slightly relieved now that Makoto had super strength. All of a sudden though there was a sudden slam and everyone looked out the windows to see someone Makoto really didn't want to see.

_"Are you fucking me right now? I have to fight him?" _Red Hulk was standing on the street looking around angrily. Any other monster or thing there immediately ran at the sight of it. The heroes tried to fight it off, but they weren't enough and the hulk beat the like they were nothing.

_"Well I guess it's up to me to fight that thing. Oh yeah that's the Red Hulk aka Thunderbolt Ross. He really hates the Hulk, but wanted his strength so badly he turned himself into the Hulk. A little hypocritical I know."_ Nobody said anything, until Fuyuhiko screamed.

"SINCE WHEN THE FUCK IS THE HULK RED!?" Everyone immediately made their way to the backdoor, except for Makoto who slipped away from the group and ran back to the Hulk. He climbed to the roof of his house and jumped towards the giant. He managed to give Ross a surprise kick to the head.

"Hey I didn't realize red was in this year. Although I think you should have gone for a polka dot design." The red hulk roared and grabbed a nearby car and threw it at Makoto. Makoto simply caught it and threw it back at him. The hulk stood there unfazed and ran at Makoto.

"Shut up you monster. I'm a general and I'm here to take out monster scum like you." Makoto was surprised at first that this hulk could talk, but decided to ignore it and continued to fight it

"Oh shit that did nothing." Makoto jumped out the way and stuck himself to the top of a lamppost. He then jumped down onto the hulk and began punching him in the face repeatedly. That was a mistake however, as red hulk lite his body on fire and Makoto jumped back in pain.

_"HE HAS FIRE POWERS? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BULLSHIT?" _Makoto got up and delivered a punch to the red giant. Ross tumbled backwards a little, until he stopped and gave Makoto a furious glare. It ran at Makoto and barely gave the hero any time to dodge at all.

"Okay I can see that you're going to be a little difficult."

"Shut up and fight me you bug." Makoto swung around a pole and used the momentum to give Ross a good right hook to the face. That punch caused a little more damage to the giant, but it didn't do much. Ross then grabbed Makoto by the arm and lit it's body on fire.

**_"OH GOD WHY DOES HE KEEP ON DOING THIS?" _**It immediately rebounded and punched Makoto straight through three houses. It then jumped and delivered a smash to the ground and destroyed the ground and house as well.

**Class 77 and Naegi's**

"Geez every single part of the city is being attacked. Where do we go?" Mahiru's question didn't receive an answer since everyone, especially the Naegi's, were worried about Makoto. They hadn't seen him since the house. Sonia looked over too Masato's worried look and reached her hand out to grab his.

"Don't worry Masato I'm sure his fine. You'll see him again soon. Let's focus on finding a place to stay." Masato smiled slightly and gripped her hand tight as the two walked on with the group.

"Makoto please be alright." Masato looked up and hoped his brother was fine. Chiaki and Chisa were also incredibly worried about him, the ladder not as much because she had a theory on where he was.

**Makoto P.O.V**

_"Oh god this doesn't look good. Hey Venom do you think we can rebound from this?" _Makoto looked at his chest as he saw the piece of wood sticking out. He coughed up blood and tried to get up, but because of the wood and the fire he was weak.

**"Makoto you need to get up right now. If you do not then hulk will kill us for sure." **Makoto tried to lift himself up and take the piece of wood out from his chest, but he didn't have the strength.

"Venom I-I-I can't. He's to strong. I can't even lift myself up anymore." Makoto clenched his fist in frustration. He didn't want to die like this. He was supposed to be having fun, not dealing with Ross. There was also the issue with all the monsters walking around and people turning into whatever they were for halloween. Vemon could feel Makoto's anger and had an idea.

**"Makoto will you just sit here and let Ross hurt anyone else. What if he hurts Celia, or Mikoto, or Madoko, or Komaru, or Monaca, or Masato huh? What if he hurts Chiaki?" **Makoto's eyes widened and he began seeing Ross beating and killing them mercilessly.

"B-B-But Im not strong enough to beat him. I'm too scar-." Makoto was interrupted by Venom.

**"Makoto that is not it. You are not scared Makoto. You are furious. The blood in your veins is boiling. Your overly angry because you have not accepted me yet and I have not accepted you yet. We have to accept each other. No more Makoto and no more symbiote. Only Venom." **Makoto was surprised and shocked to hear Venom say that, but smiled and regained the determined look in his face.

"Your right Venom. We can't keep doing this anymore. If we are going to fight, we'll fight as one." Red hulk jumped on top of Makoto and looked down at him menacingly. He then pulled off Makoto's mask and stared into his eyes.

"Tell me. Did you honestly think you could beat me? Who were fooling. Honestly all these powers and all that strength put to waste. Who do you think you are?" Makoto closed his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. Ross didn't hear anything Makoto had said.

"Hey speak up bug. Who in the world do you think you are?" Makoto opened his eyes, but rather than the usual green color they were replaced by a deep black.

"**W**E A**R**E **V**E**N**O**M!**!**!**." A fist connected to Ross's stomach and sent him flying off Makoto. He tumbled down the road and stopped a few feet away. He looked in the spot they once were and found nothing there. He heard a thud come from behind him and saw Makoto standing there, but now he was much bigger. Makoto was his size and was looking at him determined once more.

_"Venom how long could we do this? And why haven't we done this sooner?"_

**_"This is because we have finally accepted each other. You took down the mental barriers you put in place for me and in return I have finally accepted this new life we lead. We have much more power than before." _**

"Hey Ross are you just gonna stand there, because the real Hulk could have done a lot more damage than that." Ross scowled angrily and tried to give Makoto a punch to the face, but Makoto caught it. Ross tried to do the same with his other hand, but Makoto caught that one too.

"How the hell are you beating me? Your just a dumb parasite." Makoto's brows furrowed slightly and he squeezed Ross's hands.

"Oh you've just hit the parasite button." Makoto then headbutted Ross and sent him flying back into the destroyed house. Ross got up and immediately buckled over when Makoto had suddenly given him a punch right to his gut.

"You shouldn't have done that." Makoto's spider sense tingled and he jumped back before Ross could light himself on fire one more. He then webbed up Ross and spun him around before throwing him into the air.

"STOP THIS YOU PATHETIC PARASITE. I'M THE STRONGEST THERE IS." Makoto sneered and cocked his right arm back and made a fist.

"I told you we're not a parasite. We're an arachnid." Once Ross fell to Makoto's level he punched the red giant dead center in the nose and knocked him unconscious. He then used a lot of webs to tie him together. He looked around and saw all the other heroes waking up around them.

_"Oh yeah sure now they wake up." _Makoto then shrunk his costume and took a deep breath.

"So we can do that huh. What else can we do Venom?"

**"We can do a lot more than that. We have only just begun to tap into our new power." **Makoto saw Peter and Tony walking towards him and Ross. He also heard a thud and saw none other than the real Hulk walking towards him. The other heroes looked at him in amazement that we was able to take down Ross.

"Holy shit kid this is amazing. You just took down one of the strongest people, like, ever." Peter patted Makoto on the back and Makoto gave him a smile.

"Wow you beat Ross? That's amazing, I still have trouble with him. I'm Bruce Banner, or you can call me Professor Hulk." Makoto shook Bruce's hand and told him his name, hero name not his real one. Tony smirked, but then got a reading from the suite.

"Hey guys we still have a problem. No one's turning back to normal. Their still monsters, and mexican princess for some reason." Everyone looked around and realized even though they beat a lot of the monster, none of them were turned back to normal.

"Where is it coming from? Because if we can't find that out then it'll only get worse." Captain America walked up to them asking the question on everyone's mind. The other Avengers walked over as well. Makoto was trying hard not to geek out over the fact that the heroes he looked up too were all in the same place.

"It's Dormammu. He's cast some kind of dark magic and now anyone wearing a costume of any kind and hit with the purple mist will transform into whatever it is they are dressed up as." They looked up and saw Doctor Strange floating down to them from a orange portal. Reed Richards walked over to Strange, after getting his body back together.

"Wait Dormammu did this? Well is there any way you could possibly get us over to him?"

"Yes there is a way, but only ten of us can go. We'll need the strongest and smartest we have in order to fight Dormammu." The oyher heroes all looked at each other unsure, until Makoto, Captain America, Peter, Thor, and Hulk all raised their hands.

"You all want to go? You do know the risk you're putting yourselves in right?" Strange didn't want to take them into Dormammu's world unless they knew they could handle it. He was especially worried about Makoto since he appeared rather young.

"Yeah we know the risk, but we have to do this. I mean we're heroes after all. It's what we do. We risk our lives so others don't have too, this is one of those times. The world needs us now more than ever." The other heroes were impressed and amazed with Makoto's sense of heroism, especially Captain America and Thror.

"Wise words young arachnid. We are in charge of fighting for the future of this world, now let's do good by that." The previously knocked out monsters all began to wake up and the heroes realized they had to do this now.

"Okay so that's six of us going. Who are the other four?" All the heroes raised their hands this time, inspired by Makoto's words. The Thing walked forward nominating himself for his strength.

"Come one we're talking strength right? Well then I'd like to go over there and give them a good clobbering." Strange nodded his head and Tony also stepped forward having callled the Hulk buster armor.

"Tony are you sure you want to go? Aren't you retired?" Tony paused for a second. and then kept on walking forward.

"I want my daughter to have a good halloween experience. If doing this means giving her that then I'm all for it. Besides I didn't get to use this on Ross so using this on Dormammu is close enough." Reed Richard and Wolverine also step up.

"Alright then this is everyone we can bring. We need everyone else to keep these monsters under control right now. Okay let's go." The heroes nodded and once Strange made the portal they entered the dark dimension

**Dark Dimension**

All the heroes stepped through the portal and immediately saw the strange multicolored area known as the dark dimension. There were floating rocks that defied gravity. The heroes were amazed by the sighr of this seemingly impimpossible to explain world. The two most interested were Tony and Reed.

_"Wow I bet Gundham would love this place."_

**_"Obviously the dark mage would like this place. He is a demon after all."_**

_"You think he's a rea- you know what never mind."_

"Wow this place is amazing. The physics of this world aren't like ours at all." Reed was hoping to study this world more, but knew he had a job to do.

"Where is Dormammu? How do we find him in all this?" Makoto couldn't even tell if he was walking on the ground, or on the ceiling.

"Follow me, this isn't my first time in the Dark Dimension." The heroes followed the sorcerer supreme to the location of their target.

"Geez this place is hard to navigate through. All these floating rocks and shit make it really hard to know your way around here." Wolverine didn't like going into place he didn't understand, it made fighting much harder for him.

"Yeah your tellin me. I can't even tell which way is up or which way is down." The Thing was more than ready to clobber Dormammu's face in, and was getting tired of just walking. Although he did think the sights were pretty cool.

"We're close to Dormammu's location. We have to be on high alert though. He might send his army after us, and that would be bad." The others agreed with Strange. They came here for Dormammu and didn't want to waste time by fighting off soldiers.

"Guys is that it? You know the giant castle looking thing with tons of soldiers in it." Makoto pointed to a castle and they all saw the well protected building.

"Well that's just fucking great. Well let's clear out these soldiers and get to Dormammu already." Wolverine was getting pumped up to fight all those soldiers.

"Or we can go the more reasonable route and have me simply teleport us in there." Wolverine looked at Strange and grumbled.

"Eh fine whatever. Just take us there already." Strange created another portal and got them into Dormammu's castle. Once they stepped through they immediately saw Dormammu sitting on a throne smirking at the heroes.

_"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HE'S MADE OF FIRE? WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME?" _Everyone got ready to fight the other dimensional villain, until magical ropes launched out of the ground and wrapped themselves around them.

"I guess that trap worked. Now not only do I have Strange here, but I have the humans destroying earth on their own. Two birds, one stone." Dormammu walked over to Strange and took the Eye of Agamotto in his hands and opened it revealing the hidden infinity stone of time. Dormammu then walked over to strange and held him by his head.

"Now I have the infinity stone and the earth in my hands. What do you have to say now Strange?" Dormammu was about to squeeze Strange's head, until he suddenly felt himself being flung to the other side of the room. The other heroes turned to see that Makoto had broken out of his chains. Strange was shocked by this since he could feel the strength of the magic chains.

"Venom how in the world did you get out? Those chains were made from incredibly strong dark magic." Tony ran a quick scan of Makoto and the analysis revealed some rather pleasing results.

"Well it seems Venom isn't affected by Dormammu's magic at all. Actually it seems it has almost no affect on him." Strange grabbed the stone and put it back into the Eye of Agamotto.

"Well if that's the case then Venom will become a very powerful asset. Especially since Dormammu's getting up right now." Reed pointed at Dormammu and they all saw the villain getting back up from Makoto's attack.

"Finally I get to say it. IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!" All the heoes rush the flaming villain and while Dormammu tried to defend himself by blasting waves of fire at them, the heroes managed to dodge. The Thing managed to land a hit on the villains stomach, causing him to stumble back a bit.

"Guys I keep him in place you hit him hard." Reed stretched out and wrapped himself around Dormammu's arms and legs, stopping the villain from moving.

"Feel the strength of Asgard." Thor hit Dormammu with a bolt of lightning from his axe stormbreaker, causing Dormammu to yell out in pain. Wolverine then jumped up and began to claw at Dormammu with his adamantium claws.

"GET OFF ME YOU MORTALS." Dormammu swiped Thor and Wolverine away knocking them into a nearby pillar.

"Hey Dormammu up here." Dormammu looked up and saw Tony and Hulk coming at him from above. They both landed a double punch to his face and knocked him to the floor.

"We're not done yet." Dormammu tried to see where Makoto was coming from, but couldn't find him. He then suddenly reappeared in front of him. Makoto delivered a powerful kick right to Dormammu's chin so hard it knocked him off the ground.

"Now it's a party, and I'm the crazy drunk chick." Makoto then swung behind Dormammu and delivered another powerful kcik, this time to his back. Tony was surprised to see Makoto had a new power he didn't know he had.

"Woah kid you can camouflage? When could you do that?" Tony was tempted to study Makoto's powers further now that he's seen what he could do.

"I learned it a while ago actually." Makoto swung around Dormammu trying to wrap him in webs, but Dormammu broke out and grabbed Makoto.

"You little pest. I will crush you." Dormammu squeezed Makoto with all his might, but Makoto managed to break free of Dormammu's hand and land another kick, this time to Dormammu's right eye. The other heroes continued their assault on Dormammu using their powers and weapons. Makoto then landed on the ground where he was approached by the Thing

"Hey kid I have an idea." Thing whispered something into Makoto's ear, and Makoto smirked and nodded in agreement. He attached a web to Thing and spun him around a few times, before throwing him at Dormammu.

"Get ready to get clobbered you flaming bastard." Thing hit Dormammu right in the face so hard it sent him flying feet away and destroying a good portion of his castle. Captain America realized that they weren't making any head way with fixing the black magic he used on earth.

"Guys we didn't come here to fight Dormammu we came here to reverse what he did to earth. Strange so you know how to do that?" Strange thought about, but then he got an idea.

"If we can somehow force him to give then we can possibly have him reverse it. I've done it once before." Tony however, didn't see a way to force Dormammu to give up.

"Okay well how do we do that? We've been throwing everything we have at him for the past few minutes." Makoto thought about it too, and thought of something that might work.

"And what's to stop this jack ass from doing this again next halloween?" Wolverine had a point that Dormammu could just do this again next year.

"Once he puts down the spell I can use my magic to create a barrier around earth. It will stop his magic from being able to affect anone else. Now we just need something to bargain with." Makoto thought about it too, and thought of something that might work.

"What if we offer him something that he wants. Maybe the infinity stone." The other heroes looked at him like he had just grown a third head.

"Makoto if he gets the stone then it'll be fsr worse then him continuing to put this spell on earth." The others heroes agreed with Captain America.

**"Yeah I agree with them Makoto. Even I would not do that."**

"No I don't mean give him the real stone, I mean give him a fake one. And I know where to get it." Makoto tore off a piece of his suite and hardened it and turned it green. Strange then realized it was missing something and used magic to make it emit a green light.

"Dormammu if I give you the stone then you have to stop your assault on earth. Do we have a deal?" Makoto held out the fake stone to Dormammu and the villain thought about it.

"Fine I'll release my hold on earth just give me the stone." Makoto anded him the stone and Strange could feel Dormammu's hold on earth fade. He used his magic to look into earth and saw all the people turning back to normal. Hw immediately put up the barrier to make sure the spell could no longer be used.

"Okay guys we have to leave now." The hoeroes nodded and Strange made a portal to leave. Dormammu then realized the stone was fake and tried to stop them from leaving.

"DAMN YOU FOOLS. HOW DAEE YOU DECEIVE ME." Dormammu reached out to grab them, but they ahd ready closed the portal. He yelled out in frustration and punched the ground.

**Earth**

The heroes returned to earth and found that the rest of the avengers were now helping the victims of the magic spell. Once they stepped through everyone started clapping and cheering for them. Makoto felt both proud and embarrassed to be having this much attention on him. He remembered his family and Class 77 and immediately made his way to find them.

"Where are they. They couldn't have gotten that far." Makoto while swinging over realized that Red Hulk was no longer whrre he had left him, only torn black web. He frowned, but didn't have time to worry about that now. He noticed the sun was rising, meaning halloween was officially over.

**Class 77 and Naegi's**

Makoto found the group walking around Hopes Peak with a once again normal Komaru with them. He landed near an alley and made his way to them.

"Guys there you are. I've been looking all over for you." The group turned to see Makoto running towards them. The Naegi's immediately went to hug the missing member of their family, except for Masato who was oddly missing.

"I'm so glad my baby boys back. Where were you this whole time?" Makoto felt bad for worrying his mother and making her cry, but knew he had to do it.

"I got separated when this piece of debris fell near me. I had to find another way to leave. Sorry I scared you." Celia and Mikoto just hugged their son tighter, glad he was safe. Makoto rearealized there was one person missing.

"Hey guys where's Masato?" Ibuki pitched into the conversation.

"Oh Ibuki saw him and Sonia talking a while ago." Makoto was about to go talk to him, but decided to give them time to talk. He didn't want to be rude.

**Masato ****and Sonia**

Sonia and Masato were sitting on a bench watching the sun rise. He was a little sad since he was looking forward to spending this halloween with his class, well specifically Sonia. She hadn't stop holding his hand ever since she first grabbed it, not that he was complaining or anything.

"Oh hey Sonia wasn't there something you wanted to tell me back at Hopes Peak?" Sonia's face turned a shade of red, something he didn't think he would see coming from her. She avoided eye contact for a while, until she regained her nerve.

"Masato I wanted to tell you that I-I-I. I l-l-love you. I know we haven't known each other long, but y-y-you've always been there for me. Your always so kind and gentle, and you care so much for people. I even chose this costume because I overheard you and Chiaki talking about your costumes. I want to be the Peach to your Mario." Masato was both stunned and overjoyed. He cupped her cheek and stared at her porcelain blue eyes.

"I love you too Sonia. Ever since we've started hanging out I feel like I've been having the best days of my life and nothing can change that. Flash, monsters, not even the Avengers themselves can make make me feel any different when I'm with you." Masato leaned in and him and Sonia shared their first kiss. Still holding hands after all this time. Sonia wrapped her arms around Masato's neck and deepened the kiss. They eventually parted and Masato's light green eyes oncw again met Sonia's porcelain blue ones.

"Masato let's catch the golden makango in the future. I want to make sure we're never apart." Masato nodded and blushed a little, since catching the golden makango basically meant marriage in her country. He also knew she told him about the legendary hero of her country, who Sonia said Masato looked exactly like.

"Well we should be getting back to the group now. Their probably wondering what we're doing." Sonia nodded and the two walked back to the group hand in hand. Masato and Sonia kept on holding hands, until Masato saw Makoto with the others.

"Hey Masato I'm back." Masato immediately let go of Sonia's hand and ran to hug his brother.

"Dude where the hell were you? I thought you were hurt." Masato was getting a little teary eyed from finally finding Makoto. Makoto simply hugged Masato, feeling bad for worrying his family and friends.

"Sorry about that. I got separated for a while, but I managed to find you guys. Man I'm really tired. I didn't sleep all night." Everyone else was also really tired, even Ibuki. They all said goodbye and headed home, while Masato and Sonia talked about planning something. Makoto looked at the sunrise and smiled.

_"We did it Venom. We saved the enitre world. Not bad for boy and a parasite."_

_**"PARASITE!? TAKE THAT BACK!"**_

_**"**Geez you still whine about that? Fine I'm sorry. Let's head home I just want to sleep now." _

**That was it for this chapter. I know it's already november, but it's still close enough to october to post this right? Well anyways I hope you all had a great halloween and I wanred to tell you all that the next two stoties will be my young justice story and my Thor story. Well that's all for this chapter, till next time.**


End file.
